


Those Who Are Worthy of Love

by carlyspade



Series: Only A Universe Between Us - A Crossover Series [4]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Portals, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyspade/pseuds/carlyspade
Summary: Wonder Woman and Thor have been teleported to an unknown dimension by a mysterious and powerful telepath who has an overwhelming thirst for knowledge. Only if they bandtogether will they be able to escape his clutches and return to their own worlds. Will their differences spark love or angst?





	1. Chapter 1

Artwork by [wulfsbane](http://wulfsbane.deviantart.com)

_On an unknown planet far away in an equally as far galaxy…_

 

“Sir, were you able to locate him?” the man asked as Tath Ki continued to rub at the temples of his baldhead, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“It is not that simple Carth. If he is within the dimension of Asgard I am unable to pinpoint his location, it is only when he decides to visit planet Earth that I have been able to pick up small traces,” Tath Ki spoke as his eyes suddenly flew open with excitement, turning to the group of people eagerly waiting behind him.

“He is on Earth, but within three years of a parallel timeline of the Amazon’s location,” Tath spoke as he began to pace back and forth, rubbing a hand across his chin where the single thick yellow line ran from the bottom of his lip to the edge of his chin.

“But Sir, is that even possible? To converge across timelines?” Carth asked, a look of astonishment spreading across his features. Tath brought his pacing to an abrupt halt as he looked to his companion with a smirk.

“You underestimate my power, Carth. I have spanned the galaxies absorbing knowledge from over a million realms. I do not think that teleporting entities from opposing time lines and universes is beyond my capabilities, it will only take extreme concentration,” Tath began as he took a deep breath and stepped away from the distraction of his cohorts that waited impatiently for the arrival of two more gods with which to add to their collection of studies. Tath began to rub at his temples as his telepathic mind went to work, crossing the planes of time. After but a few mere moments, a black portal opened within the center of the large atrium. The group of people behind Tath all began to slowly move backward at the sight of the ominous portal. Suddenly, a female form with dark hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, wearing a suit flew through the portal to the ground with a grunt. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared down to the floor in annoyance, her hands pushing from the ground to bring her to her feet immediately turning her body in all directions to survey her surroundings.

“Who are you and how have I come to be here?!” the woman bellowed as Tath ignored her and continued to rub at his temples. The portal remained open and only a few seconds after the arrival of the woman, a man with long blonde hair, armor, and wielding a hammer flew through the portal launching right into the woman with a grunt. The two of them rolled to the floor, the man landing atop the woman as he peered down at her with a furrow of his brow. The woman grimaced as she raised her hands to push at his shoulders and seemed surprised when he didn’t budge. The man then raised his head to peer at the group of people focusing on Tath who had since released his temples and therefore, the portal disappeared. The man pushed off the ground, ignoring the woman, as he stood straight up, gripping the hammer’s handle within his palm.

“What is the meaning of this?” the man demanded as the woman leapt to her feet, smoothing a hand over her hair. Tath locked his fingers behind his back as he smiled to the two who just propelled through the portal.

“Greetings, Thor Odinson, Son of Odin, God of Thunder, and King of Asgard. Greetings, Princess Diana of Themyscira, Daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, Born Queen of the Amazons,” Tath spoke as he looked from Thor and then to Diana in admiration as he did so. Both Thor and Diana took a moment to glance at one another, sizing each other up infinitely.

 

  _Diana’s POV_

 

I looked to the man that the bald man referred to as “Thor” and took note at his mention of him being a god. I hadn’t heard of any such god and knew that my very own father, Zeus was the true God of Thunder. I narrowed my eyes at him as my arms crossed over my chest and I started to walk about the room in search of an escape route. Thor gestured to me with his hammer as he spoke to the bald man.

 

“You think this woman a goddess? She is clothed as if from Earth, she couldn’t possibly be such,” Thor bellowed as my eyes narrowed and I slowly turned around to face him. I cocked my head to one side and brought my arms up, slamming my forearms together where my gauntlets were concealed under my clothes. A bright light flashed through the room sending everyone onto their backs save for the imposter God of Thunder who shielded the blast with his hammer and the bald man who had brought us here. I now stood free of my “Earth” clothes and now clad in my Wonder Woman uniform, red, blue and gold accenting. I watched from the corner of my eye as Thor’s hammer slowly lowered from his face, his expression in a mixed emotion of astonishment and anger. At this moment, I regretted having not brought my sword with me when I went to visit Selina Kyle but managed to conceal my lasso at least. I turned my head to look at the bald man, who somehow shielded himself from my gauntlets without an actual shield to do so.

 

“Who  _are_ you?” I asked the man as he continued to smile at us.

 

“My name is Tath Ki The-,” the man began to say before Thor so rudely interrupted him.

 

“Contemplator,” Thor said as he finished his introduction for him. Tath rose his eyebrows in surprise and then nodded once towards Thor.

 

“You have heard of me?” Tath asked as Thor started to move towards him, raising his hammer as he did so.

 

“I have made it a point to know all there is to know about your  _kind_ , Elder. I would not have pegged you as a collector however, I thought that role to belong to another,” Thor spoke as he continued to move towards Tath.

 

“Very wise of you to notice, Thor, but I  _am_  a collector of sorts, you see. However, I, unlike a collection of material, tangible objects like my counterpart, am a collector of knowledge,” Tath spoke as Thor suddenly raised his hammer above him, a roar of thunder starting to form within the halls of the building we were in. My eyes narrowed in confusion and slight astonishment that he seemingly had the same power to control the stormed skies as my father. I took a stance, ready to fight in whatever battle was currently brewing when Tath raised a finger to his temple and Thor froze in place with the hammer still raised above him. Thor looked confused and frustration was obviously overtaking his demeanor, as he seemingly could not move a muscle. I looked towards Tath as my feet began to propel me forward. I may have not had my sword but it was always secondary to my strength. I watched as Tath raised his other hand to his temple and I found myself frozen in place, just the same. Well, wasn’t this lovely.

 

“Now that I have both of your attention, allow me to explain why you are here for an infinite amount of time,” Tath began as he released his hands from his temples but continued to keep his gaze on both of us, our bodies still frozen in place.

 

“Thor is correct. I am The Contemplator, one of the surviving Elders of the Universe and I run a borderline obsession with the thirst for knowledge. You can imagine how in over a million years the knowledge I have been able to consume these past few years has slowly begun to dwindle. I then had the most startling revelation. I had yet to study the powers and overall celestial embodiment that encompasses a god or goddess. Not only that but I had yet to compare those gods or goddesses from different dimensions, different galaxies,” Tath continued as he paced back and forth in front of us, his demeanor calm and collected, his hands still interlaced behind his back. I had not liked where this was going and the fact that a being was able to control me in this way was beginning to drive me mad.

 

“You two are not the first that I have brought here. In fact, you are the final two that I wanted to study but it took me so long to be able to connect with you on a celestial level enough to teleport you here. You are to remain here for the duration that I see fit long enough to study you. You will do as I command, for you see that I can easily subdue you with the power of my mind. If you try to escape, I  _will_  know about it, but honestly unless one of you has discovered the means to create a black hole, I do not foresee that being a problem,” Tath said with a sidelong smirk that I wanted to punch straight off of his smug face.

 

“Now, I am going to release you from your telepathic freeze and I do hope you play nice. This is only the beginning of the powers that I possess,” Tath said as he waved his hand in front of us and we were both able to move freely again. Thor let out a sudden growl that took me a bit aback.

 

“This…is…unacceptable! I am the King of Asgard, I have my people to look after, an entire world to protect!” Thor bellowed and I couldn’t help but agree as I too had my own heated affairs on Earth to contend with as I took a step forward to be ahead of Thor.

 

“I would have to agree. I too have responsibilities to Earth that I simply can _not_ ignore while playing around as your marionette and curiosity of religious lore, “I spat at him as I watched Thor take a step forward so that he was now ahead of me again. He looked over and down at me with a smirk, his hand twirling the handle of his hammer about in his hand.

 

“I knew you were of Earth,” he said as I narrowed my eyes at him and took another step forward to yet again, be in front of him, having not been satisfied taking a back seat to his pathetic excuses in claiming himself a god.

 

“I am a  _protector_  of Earth, I hail from Themyscira,” I said as Thor smirked and went to step forward again as I counteracted by stepping forward at the same time.

 

“And who has ever heard of The Mascara?” Thor asked as I placed my hands on my hips and turned to face him. I could feel a heat beginning to rise up the back of my neck and I was slightly irritated that this man was able to get under my skin so easily.

 

“As if  _Ass_ Guard is so well known?” I asked and Thor took a step toward me now, proving that although I stood tall at five foot eleven he still towered over me another good three to four inches. This however, hadn’t intimidated me in the least. I’d been around much taller men in my time. We stood toe to toe, eyes narrowed on one another as we heard the clearing of a throat. We both turned our heads to look at Tath who had become quite a bit closer to us during our constant competing of forwardness.

 

“I must admit, this is already turning out far better than I could ever imagine. I had a feeling the two of you would have quite a bit to talk about. As far as your realms, I assure you they will both be fine in your absence. There are others to uphold your responsibilities there,” Tath spoke as I simply could not fathom why this man was so purely obsessed to gain knowledge from us that he inadvertently kidnapped us with interdimensional portal travel. The fact that I even thought those words was baffling, let alone the act itself. Thor stepped forward jutting his hammer in the man’s face for extra emphasis. What was the deal with this man’s hammer anyway? He held onto it as if it were an alternate life force.

 

“I will not stand for this Contemplator. I will send for the Valkyrie and you will regret having ever brought me here in th-,” Thor began to say before his body suddenly slumped to the floor unconscious. My eyes widened and then narrowed as I moved to step towards Tath, again in a fit of defense.

 

“Relax, Diana. He is merely asleep. You are obviously the more intelligent one, having accepted your current fate,” Tath spoke as I slowly shook my head at him clenching my fists so tightly I could feel my nails begin to dig into my palms.

 

“I have accepted  _nothing_ , Tath. I  _will_  find my way home and you will pay for your insubordination,” I said hotly as he again cracked that wicked, lopsided grin of his.

 

“Yes, but for the moment, you have accepted the advantage to playing nice. This is why I believe you to be stronger than our Norse god here, but we will keep that our little secret, shall we?” Tath said as he leaned forward when speaking of keeping secrets. I cocked an eyebrow at the mention of the man being Norse and looked down at his still form on the floor. He was certainly not unattractive. Chiseled face, wavy blonde hair, striking blue eyes, masculine build. I’d admit that I was intrigued at this point, but given his brash nature and ridiculous comments, I had yet to make any sort of final decision on my overall opinion of him.

 

“Come then, I will show you to your room,” Tath said as he motioned to one of the men behind him towards Thor. No doubt giving him the signal to move him to his own room. I began to walk alongside Tath as I peered behind me for a moment watching as four men struggled to pick Thor up and had to call over a fifth to help them. I smirked to myself as I turned back around as we approached a marble door. Tath pushed the door open to reveal a rather expansive space that would serve as my prison cell for the indefinite future. Tath nodded once at me and moved to close the door but paused to speak one last moment.

 

“As I said, I will know your attempts to escape and therefore your door will remained unlocked. Think of yourself not as a prisoner but as a glorified science experiment instead, hmm?” Tath said with a smile before closing the door behind him. A science experiment? Yes, because  _that_  made me feel better. I slowly made my way around the room running my fingers along the different items I passed. The décor was futuristic with a classic quality to it, but there wasn’t any clue given as to what galaxy I was even in. I could millions of light years away from Earth for all I knew. I let out a sigh when suddenly I heard a loud growl and then a very loud crack followed by a metallic, BONG! Sound. My eyes widened as I turned my head towards the source of the sound, seeing part of Thor’s hammer now sticking through my own side of the wall. I crossed my arms over my chest with a sigh. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Artwork by [jerrycarr](https://jerrycarr.deviantart.com/)

 

Diana’s POV

I hadn’t been sure how I was even able to fall asleep, given the current circumstances being as dire as they were, but when I awoke the next morning, I had immediately leapt from my strange bed ready to fight. My chest heaved as I glanced all around me in the unfamiliar space and let a breath of contentment escape my lungs. Somehow, I think I had hoped that the events that transpired the day before all had been some bizarre nightmare. Unfortunately, the events could not have been more realistic. I pursed my lips together, glancing over to my armor that lay over the back of an armchair currently, deciding that I’d not play into this mad man’s obsession more then was absolutely necessary. I walked over to the closet and opened its doors to discover an entire wardrobe of gowns. I let out a sigh and grabbed the first one that caught my eye, a royal blue, silky, flowy dress that I slipped on over my form. I started for the door when my reflection in the mirror caught my eye. I furrowed my eyebrows quizzically as I ran a hand over the embroidery at the mid of the bust line of the dress and realized that it was the Grecian symbol for Athena and the dress was definitely of Grecian design. This man truly was mad, I thought to myself as I shook my head and walked out into the hallway.

Once I entered the hallway, I was taken aback when the first form that I saw was that of a blue man with four arms. My eyebrows furrowed as I found myself pressing my back to the door as the man passed me. He paused a moment and turned to face me, eyeing me carefully before extending one of his four hands to me.

“I am Shiva. Who might you be? I have not seen you here, save for today,” Shiva spoke as I hesitantly took his hand, not being able to take my eyes off of the other three that all made different gestures as he spoke. I cleared my throat, remembering that I had been asked a question, and offered an apologetic smile for staring.

“Diana,” I said simply as Shiva canted his head at me, again seeming to survey me, judge me, and dissect me with his eyes.

“You appear so…normal. Tell me, what pray tell are you a goddess of?” Shiva asked as his voice seemed to have a slight eerie echo to it as he spoke. I had to think about that question for the moment, considering I wasn’t really a goddess of well, anything really.

“I am Queen of the Amazons and Protector of Earth,” I decided to answer as Shiva continued to cant his head back and forth, taking me in, leaning his form in closer as if to actually smell me.

“You are Greek. I can smell the Mediterranean Sea on you,” Shiva answered and I furrowed my eyebrows quizzically as I started to maneuver away from the wall, and away from this deranged blue man.

“That is absolutely correct and I apologize my scenting skills aren’t as up to par, but where do you hail from?” I asked, starting to take a few steps back, hoping that switching the subject to talking of himself would allow me to exit from his presence unscathed.

“India. I am the god of destruction and transformation, but I find it incredibly odd that you are here, Greek who is a goddess to nothing,” Shiva spoke as I nodded several times in agreement just so I could go elsewhere.

“I could not agree with you more,” was all I spoke as I turned the corner and picked up my pace letting out a huff of breath as I did so. I walked past several rooms, not really knowing where I was going, I just knew that finding a way out of this Circus was not going to be found being cooped up in my cell of a bedroom. I walked past another room as what I saw in my peripherals made me back pedal. I paused and peered into the room seeing Thor, now dressed in a crème colored tunic that bared half of his chest, and loose fitting linen pants, as a blonde woman with long wavy golden hair fed him grapes, all the while giggling to all her content. I crossed my arms over my chest as I walked into the room without an ounce of shame in interrupting their apparent moment.

“Glad to see you are as concerned about getting back home as I am,” I spoke haughtily as Thor looked up at me and the woman looked at me in disgust.

“Diana! My, don’t you look spry this morning,” Thor bellowed as I rolled my eyes and the woman continued to play with the hole across his chest in his tunic with her fingertips. Thor stood up, ignoring the woman’s protests as he did so and took me lightly by the arm away from the woman’s audible range.

“I am attempting to pump this woman for information as she has been here for quite some time,” Thor said as I couldn’t help but smirk up at him yanking my arm from his grasp. I gestured over to the woman with my chin as I spoke.

“Yes, you are very clearly  _pumping_  that woman for information,” I said as Thor furrowed his eyebrows at me with confusion.

“Yes, that is exactly what I just said, why did you feel the need to repeat my words back to me?” Thor asked and it was now my turn to give him a confused stare in return. I continued to stare at him as if willing the cogs in his brain to fall into place as he let out a sigh.

“Sarcasm. I will tell you, I have been visiting Earth for years now and this concept still continues to elude me,” Thor said as the blonde woman cleared her throat.

“Thorey-kins, aren’t you going to introduce me to your masculine friend here?” the woman asked and my arms uncrossed at her comment, my form starting to move towards her as Thor placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I grimaced knowing he was right and was starting to wonder what had been coming over me. Ever since I arrived here, I felt on edge, as if the slightest comment or gesture could cause me the urge to do battle. Was this Tath’s intentions?

“Aphrodite, Diana. Diana, Aphrodite the Goddess of uh….love,” Thor said as my lips started to part in absolute shock. This woman was in all actuality my half-sister, having been a daughter to Zeus herself. Aphrodite gave an equal look of surprise as her form stood from the chair, her blonde locks cascading in waves over her shoulders and down her back. Her pink gown clung to her every curve as she started to walk towards me and canted her head once she stood in front of me. Thor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and slowly removed his hand from my shoulder as if suddenly I were a temperamental explosive device.

“Diana? As in…Diana of Themyscira?” Aphrodite asked as I nodded slowly in response.

“Well by Zeus, I guess I can’t blame us for not recognizing each other since we’ve never met. I guess I’m your big half-sis,” Aphrodite spoke as she put her hands on her hips and leaned to one side. Thor rose a single eyebrow and pointed between the two of us.

“Sisters? Well this just got a bit awkward, but I am willing to see this through if you are,” Thor said as I hadn’t even realized he was speaking to me as he placed a hand on the small of Aphrodite’s back and then in turn placed the other hand on my own back. My face fell into mortification as I slowly realized that he was seriously suggesting a three-person entanglement to encourage Aphrodite for information and I quickly batted his hand away.

“You have  _got_  to be kidding me!” I bellowed and Thor let out a hearty laugh as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“I am so delighted you think our situation amusing,” I said as Thor pretended to wipe tears from the corners of his eyes.

“I was in fact…kidding as you say, but you do have to admit our situation  _is_  rather amusing. Here we are in an establishment full of some of the most powerful beings in the universe and rendered helpless due to a small bald man with an obsession for knowledge,” Thor said as he held his hands out to either side as if performing some twisted form of standup comedy speaking from myself and back to Aphrodite.

“I slept on it last night and came to the conclusion that slamming my hammer through a wall simply will do nothing for the current situation,” Thor began to say and I couldn’t help but smirk.

“Oh, so glad you came to this epiphany,” I said, making sure to lace my tone with extra amounts of sarcasm.

“I have come to grips that we are to be here for quite some time. We might as well figure out ways in which to enjoy ourselves, relax, take in the sights, “Thor continued as Aphrodite suddenly chimed in.

“There may actually be a way…” Aphrodite began as Thor’s entire chilled out demeanor suddenly vanished and he sternly looked at Aphrodite grabbing her by the shoulders.

“Way? What way? How is there a way? Speak words, woman!” Thor bellowed, as Aphrodite’s eyes grew wide at his sudden eagerness. I placed my hands on his forearms and guided them off and away from Aphrodite with a cock of an eyebrow.

“Whatever happened to relaxing and taking in the sights?” I asked him as he cleared his throat and adjusted his tunic.

“That was prior to her announcement of having a possible way of escaping. That changes things entirely,” Thor said as he glanced to me and then back to Aphrodite, both of us waiting on her explanation.

“Well, no other god here had any kind of control over lightning, but now that we have Thunder Rod here, we may actually be able to open a black hole,” Aphrodite spoke with giddy contentment, almost clapping her hands together like a school girl. Thor and I both stared at her for a moment, Thor making the decision to speak first.

“That is your plan? Thor, call on the lightning to open a black hole?” Thor said in a dead pan. Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders and looked to each of us with confusion.

“Well sure, isn’t that how they’re made?” Aphrodite asked and I continued to stare on at her in disbelief. How the two of us sprung from the same seed was beyond my understanding at that particular moment, but I had to remember my mother was a fierce Amazon warrior and hers was a fond lover of peacocks. Thor threw his hands in the air before turning to leave.

“I am off to continue my relaxation and taking in of the sights,” Thor spoke as he walked away. I looked on at Aphrodite who still looked completely confused.

“Listen, we will talk later, catch up on our entire lives that we didn’t get to spend together, yes?” I spoke to her as she absently nodded. I patted her arm lightly as if she were a small child and not my much older half-sister. I then turned to catch up with Thor whose long legs had carried him almost all the way down the hallway. I trotted up next to him, now walking along side.

“Thor, we really should talk to more of the people that have been here for a time. Perhaps beings with slightly more heightened intelligences over Aphrodite and not just base it purely off of looks?” I spoke as Thor stopped walking and looked down to me.

“I will have you know that Aphrodite approached  _me._  She practically tackled me when she saw me walking down the hallway,” Thor said as she crossed his burly arms one over the other. My eyes glanced to the muscles in his forearms bulging from the crossing effect and I made my brown orbs immediately jump back up to meet with his blue ones. I decided to change the subject, noticing now that he was without his hammer.

“Where is your hammer? Do you not worry of people attempting to steal it? It seems incredibly powerful,” I asked as he gave me a sidelong grin.

“Trust me; I have no fear that anyone will still Mjolnir in the least. Is that why you insist on carrying that yellow rope with you everywhere? What is so special about a rope?” Thor said, pointing to the lasso on my hip. I decided to let the fact that he  _named_  his weapon slide for now. I glanced down to my lasso and then back up at him with a smirk.

“I think I shall save that mystery for another time,” I said and Thor continued to smile at me for a moment. Almost a moment too long as I started to glance around me in a slight bout of uncomfortableness.

“If it troubles you that much that I left it in my quarters, why not fetch it for me?” Thor asked as he held his hand out in front of him towards the door of the room we were currently standing by. I furrowed my eyebrows, a bit offended that he asked me to fetch his stupid hammer instead of just  _fetching_  it himself.

“Why do you need me to fetch it? Fetch it your burly self,” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest in a huff.

“You spoke of its power; does it not make you curious what it might feel like? Please, by all means…” Thor said as he held his hand out again towards the door and I eyed him curiously. All right, fine, he was right I was in fact curious and so I turned the knob to the door and walked into his room, eyeing the hammer resting on a nearby table. I moved over to it, Thor following in after me and I didn’t hesitate to immediately wrap my hand around the handle to lift it. Well, I thought I was going to lift it. To my surprise, the hammer did not move even a millimeter. Thor placed his hands behind his back as he raised his eyebrows to me.

“Well, what is the matter Amazon? Just pick it up, it cannot be that heavy for you,” Thor said as I started to see a wicked grin spreading across his face as I continued to pull with all my might to no avail. I let out a breath of slight exhaustion as I furrowed my brows at him.

“What is the meaning of this? Some form of sorcery?” I asked and he smiled, reaching past me to grip the handle and lift the hammer up as if it were a feather. I’d be lying if I said that the fact I could not lift something didn’t bother me. It slightly infuriated me, in fact.

“No sorcery. My father, Odin enchanted this hammer so that only those who are worthy shall be able to wield the hammer. It is clear Diana of The Mascara that you are  _not_ worthy of such power,” Thor said with a smug smile, twirling the hammer about in his palm. My eyes narrowed into small slits, that same heat I felt yesterday starting to eek it’s way up the back of my neck. This Thunder god had no idea who he had started a war with in the least. He gave another nod as he turned to walk for the door and exit his room, waving at me idly as he did so.

“Feel free to try again any time you desire. You know where to find me,” Thor said as he gave me one last wicked grin over his shoulder to me and exited the room. I left out a huff, having held in my irritation as to avoid letting him see it and gripped onto the table so harshly I broke apiece off in my hand. I eyed the crumbles of granite as they fell to the floor and narrowed my eyes. All right Norseman, two could most certainly play at this game.


	3. Chapter 3

Tath paced back and forth, as his hand absently rubbed at the smoothness that was his completely baldhead. His head turned quickly to the door when he heard the light knocking from the other side. He trotted over and whipped open the door, a wide grin spreading across his face. Behind the door stood Aphrodite and two other women. One woman was very short with pitch-black hair and a black gown to match while the other bore no head.

“Ladies, yes please, do come in,” Tath started as they all sauntered their way past the doorframe and into Tath’s humble abode. Tath closed the door behind them and rubbed his palms together anxiously, encouraging them all to take a seat as he made hand gestures towards the chairs he had displayed in a semi-circle.

“I am overwhelmed with excitement to hear your reports,” Tath spoke as the woman with the pitch black hair rolled her eyes considerably before taking her seat. Tath seemingly ignored her lack of enthusiasm as he too took his seat and gestured towards the black haired woman.

“Eris, why not start us off?” Tath said as Eris cleared her throat and adjusted in her seat. Eris, Greek God of Discord and a prized troublemaker. She looked at her cuticles the entire time she spoke.

“Things are progressing as planned thus far. Thor was doing marvelously when he first appeared but is now starting to resist the effects more. I will probably have to up the ante on the Big Guy, Diana however I am becoming quite proud of, “Eris said as she looked over to Tath with a mischievous grin. Tath nodded enthusiastically as he looked then to Aphrodite with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Aphrodite?” he asked as she mildly jumped in her seat as if she had been caught in mid thought over something.

“Well, as I told you prior to you forcing me to do this, my powers have absolutely no effect on gods which would explain my complete lack of any influence over Thor. With my sister being part mortal, I may be able to do some magic. Though I do have to ask…if you want them to despise each other, why bother trying to create any form of love between them?” Aphrodite asked, her face forming into that of a deer in headlights as Tath steepled his fingers in front of his face.

“These two are my ultimate hope for deity knowledge. Can they hate? Can they love? They both stand for what they believe in, yearn to protect, and are loyal and honorable. I want to know if though they are gods can they be swayed just like any other mortal being,” Tath spoke as Aphrodite looked perplexed and shrugged her shoulders.

“Okie doke,” she said as she sat back in her seat and Eris leaned forward with a furrowing of her eyebrows.

“If these two are your little pets, then send the rest of us back and do what you will with them. It has been months since I caused any kind of  _real_  battles and I am starting to get edgy,” Eris said as Tath smiled approvingly towards her.

“But my dear Eris, a battle is precisely what you are brewing. Between you and the dear Laverna here, my hope is that these two will enter into one of the most amazing battles in the galaxies. All they need, is a little push in the right direction, for they most certainly will not fight one another willingly,” Tath said as Eris looked over to the woman on her left, the woman whom Tath called ‘Laverna’ and made a grimace. A woman who had no head clearly could not speak, Eris had thought until the woman’s eerie voice spoke as if a whisper in the wind.

“I assure you, they  _will_  battle and it will be a battle of the ages,” Laverna, the Roman goddess spoke as she gestured with one hand. Tath clapped his hands together once; smiling all the while as he pushed off the arm rests of his chair.

“Most excellent, please keep up the good work my dears. We will meet again next week to discuss their progress,” Tath spoke as he held out a hand to his side to serve as a dismissal for them all to leave. Aphrodite walked out, followed by Laverna, but Eris stood and walked to Tath, staring up at him with a narrowing of the eyes.

“How long do you plan on keeping me here, Elder. I grow tired of this prison,” Eris spoke, anger lacing her every word as Tath leaned forward so that his face was more aligned with her own.

“The sooner you do what I asked, the sooner you all can leave. No one leaves until I gain the knowledge I so desire,” Tath said as Eris rolled her eyes again, narrowing her jaw.

“When Zeus hears of all the gods you held here he-,” Eris began to say as Tath held up a single hand to silence her.

“Zeus, will never be able to find me, that I can assure you,” Tath said as he stood straight up again, interlacing his fingers behind his back.

“As I said, the quicker you do what I asked, the sooner you may leave,” Tath repeated as Eris let out a sigh and exited the room, leaving a wide-grinned Tath to inwardly celebrate his oncoming events.

 

_Diana’s POV_

I sat in a lounge chair near an absent fire place pretending to read a random book that I grabbed from this place’s many libraries as I secretly kept watch on each and every single god that surrounded me. I had to keep an eye and ear out for anyone that was seeking escape or rather may have started plans to escape already. I was so concentrated, my eyes peering over the rim of the book that I did not hear him approach.

“Your book is upside down,” Thor spoke as I jolted back to attention looking up at him quizzically.

“What?” I asked as he pointed to the book in my hands that was in fact, as he pointed out, upside down.

“Your reading material, you are holding it upside down. Is that how you Greeks read?” he said, a slight condescending tone lacing his words as I peered down to the upside down words and quickly reverted the book back to his upright position.

“We  _Greeks_  have done a great many of things through history, you would pay mind not to offend them,” I said as I closed the book and placed it in my lap, peering down to the books cover for a moment, realizing that I had grabbed the book entitled, ‘Kama Sutra’. My eyes grew wide as I quickly hid the book under my dress; looking up to Thor and praying to Hera that he hadn’t seen or rather hadn’t a clue what it even was. Thor rose a single eyebrow as he canted his head to the side that I shoved the book and pointed.

“Why must you hide what you are reading when you were pretending to do so only moments prior?” Thor asked as I shrugged lightly and within a flash Thor had lurched forward, yanking the book straight from beneath my dress. I immediately leapt to my feet in an attempt to grab the book back from him as he launched his arm straight up and far out of my reach. The fact that I was currently jumping up on my tiptoes to try to yank a book out of a Norse man’s hand was just embarrassing.

“Doing  _research_ were you, Diana?” Thor spoke as he flipped through some of the pages and I stopped my futile attempts at seizing it from him as I crossed my arms over my chest in a huff.

“I did not realize the book that I grabbed,” I mumbled under my breath as he smiled, bringing the book back down near his chest. He turned the opened pages to me pointing at one of the illustrations and I glanced over quickly averting my eyes away in mock disgust.

“I do believe that is the only one that I personally have yet to try,” Thor spoke and I looked over to him with a grimace. He smiled again and closed the book, handing it back to me.

“Please do not stifle your research on my account, though,” Thor spoke as I pursed my lips together and yanked the book from his grasp, clutching the front of it to my chest, lest anyone  _else_  caught sight of the embarrassing title. He offered me a wink before he turned on his heel and began to walk away. I watched him walk, irritation boiling within me as I heard a familiar voice behind me.

“You’re not his type you know,” Aphrodite spoke as I turned around to look at her and almost laughed at her words.

“I will try to not weep over this revelation of yours,” I said as I smacked the book down on a nearby table, glancing over to see Thor turn a corner. Why was I so concerned on where he was going anyway?

“Doesn’t that just get your tiara all in a twist though, sis?  _Everyone_  likes you. I mean for the love of Zeus, when father came of news that yet another demi-god was being born due to his loins, I’ve never seen him so proud of a being that hadn’t even been born yet. He wasn’t even as proud of Hercules as he was of you,” Aphrodite spoke and my eyes narrowed slowly turning my gaze to look at her, suspicion starting to overwhelm me.

“Why are you telling me this?” I asked and she shrugged slipping her arm through my own as she began to walk us down the same hallway that Thor had walked.

“Because despite not knowing each other our entire lives, we have a sisterly bond shared by blood and I care about seeing you hurt,” she said, placing a hand atop her chest for a moment for extra emphasis.

“Yes, well I share blood with Ares as well and he has attempted to destroy me on more than one occasion, actually,” I retorted as Aphrodite smirked waving her hand around in the air as if to signify my words to be trivial.

“Ares is a moody man with too much time on his hands. War is not as common now days, what else is a God of War to do? My point is, is maybe you should just avoid Thor. You’re a Greek goddess, he’s Norse, you fight with a sword, he a hammer, you send flashes of electricity from your gauntlets and he can control the lightning itself,  there’s just too much confrontation there, “ Aphrodite continued as we rounded a corner to see Thor standing down the hallway speaking with a small woman with raven black hair. By Zeus, it didn’t take this man any time at all to move onto the next potential candidate. Perhaps this were to be his final Kama Sutra pose opportunity. I rolled my eyes, looking away and over to Aphrodite.

“See what I mean?” Aphrodite asked and I just shook my head pulling my arm from hers and turned to walk away from her. I hadn’t caught it as my back was turned but Aphrodite gave the dark haired woman a quick wink before she too walked away from the unfolding scene.

 

_Thor’s POV_

I continued to peer down at the woman who all but corralled me into the current corner I was residing in, in the effort to speak with me.

“All I am saying is, Big Guy, have you seen the way she looks at you? The way she talks to you? Quite frankly, it is insulting. You are a  _King,_ you should demand her respect,” Eris, as the woman called herself began to say and it made my eyebrows furrow. The woman stared at me unblinkingly as I turned my glance back to hers and felt the old but familiar sting of irritation begin to rise within me.

“Yes, she does in fact look for ways with which to insult me, or grimace toward me at nearly every turn,” I began to say, lifting a hand to rub at the blonde beard atop my chin in thought.

“Precisely. All you have been doing is being yourself. Charming, suave, brave, pure, unadulterated Alpha male,” she said which made my face contort quizzically having not heard of the term ‘Alpha male’ in any situations prior.

“Alpha…male?” I asked as she rolled her eyes and patted my chest lightly with her small hand.

“Never mind, the point is, you need to stop acting like you actually have a chance at bedding her, and worry more about putting her in her place. Who knows how long we are going to be here, better sooner than later,” she said as I found myself momentarily transfixed on her gaze and found my head slowly beginning to nod in agreement.

“Yes…yes…I shall go this very instant!” I bellowed as I pushed past the small woman, paying no mind to her overly satisfied grin as I stormed down the hallway towards the room I knew to be Diana’s.

 

_Diana’s POV_

I sat at the vanity in my room, staring at myself in the mirror. This place was staring to get to me. I didn’t’ feel like myself and more over I missed Earth and feared the dangers that could be unrolling in my absence. Suddenly, my door sprung open, behind it a very angry, fuming Thor stood who took no time in waltzing in and pointing a finger down into my face. I didn’t budge but merely narrowed my eyes up at him.

“You, woman will start to respect me for the royalty that I am! I am King of Asgard and will not settle for this lack of honor that you have shown me since the moment I flew at you from that forsaken portal,” Thor spoke as he let out a huff of breath. I rose a single thin eyebrow at his sudden outburst and decided I had no liking for him towering over me and rose to my feet, squaring off with him.

“First of all, thank you so much for knocking prior to your entrance. Secondly, what in the name of Hades are you babbling about?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

“You know full well what I speak of, Amazon,” he said as I cocked my head at him in consideration.

“Does it bother you more that I do not acknowledge you as a king or that I truly cannot stand the sight of you?” I asked as Thor threw his arm out behind him suddenly. A magnetic pull sounded across the room followed by a loud whoosh and then a metallic PANG as the hammer flew into Thor’s palm. I rose my eyebrows to him.

“And what are you planning on doing with that?” I asked, immediately calling his bluff as he held the hammer to my face as if sizing it up for a blow.

“I will-I will-do  _not_  tempt me, Amazon!” Thor bellowed as I continued to call his bluff and loving every moment of it.

“Or you will what, attempt to bash my head in? I do not think so. Something tells me that even at your most angered state your moral code still prevents you from hitting women,” I taunted as he dipped his face into mine, the hand on the handle of the hammer gripping so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He left out a mild growl of a yell as he turned from me.

“Why are women  _so_  infuriating?” Thor bellowed as he marched out of my room. I smirked to myself as I placed my hands on my hips.

“Clearly we were put into existence to torture you!” I yelled back as he simply ignored me.

 

_Down the hallway and out of sight…_

Aphrodite and Eris watched as Thor left Diana’s room in a huff and both sighed in defeat.

“I really thought that was going to be it. Why hadn’t they started to fight just then?” Aphrodite said as she leaned on one hip in a huff.

“I have an idea. Thor has strength and the power to control lightning but he still prefers to have his hammer at his side in a battle. Diana too is strong and powerful, but what does she not have?” Eris said to Aphrodite with a lift of her eyebrows.

“Her tiara,” Aphrodite said and Eris made a confused face and shook her head as if clearing cobwebs from her face.

“What? No. Her sword, we need to tell Tath to retrieve her sword. Warriors need their weapons as much as they need their strength, no?” Eris said and Aphrodite grinned widely, nodding once in agreement.

“Great. You ask him, the man scares me immensely,” Aphrodite said as he gave Eris’s shoulder a pat and left her standing alone. Eris let out a sigh and made her way to Tath’s chamber. When he beckoned her inside she cautiously moved towards him as he was seated upon the floor with his legs crossed, meditating.

“Tath, I had an idea that could bring this whole thing to fruition if I could suggest?” Eris began as Tath smiled to himself.

“I believe Diana needs her sword before she would feel so compelled to fight the Norseman,” Eris continued as Tath lifted a hand up to the skies, a small portal opening as a gold sword suddenly flew through it and landed right at Eris’s feet, almost stabbing her in the process. Tath opened his eyes still smiling as he stood.

“Great minds tend to think alike,” Tath spoke as he moved to stand near her. Eris, after recovering from almost being impaled, crouched to lift the sword, staring at in awe. She peered around the blade to Tath with a wicked grin.

“Ready to witness the battle of a lifetime?” Eris asked and Tath’s smile grew even wider.


	4. Chapter 4

_Diana’s POV_

I wrung my hands together as I made my way down the hallway, fingers lightly dragging down each of the gauntlets on my forearms. I had decided that wearing them at all times was completely necessary with the power I saw emanating from some of the other godly captives. My dark locks bounced as I walked with conviction to my room, deciding I needed a moment to sit and meditate on my current situation. It was an unfamiliar feeling to be at the mercy of space and time, a feeling of vulnerability that I quickly decided I had absolutely no taste for in the least. I walked into my room, turning to shut the door behind me, my forehead pressing upon it as I closed my eyes and let out a breath. I then turned and pressed my back to the door, looking up at the skies for a moment as if willing the gods to guide me out of this wasted dimension and that is when I spotted it.

My lips slowly parted as I darted over to the nightstand where my beloved sword was leaning against it. I immediately wrapped my hand around it and lifted it up with a huge smile, almost wanting to hug it if it weren’t for its sharp edges. I secured it within my dress and turned to leave my room, a new hitch in my step as I decided it was time to have words with my dear sister, who I believed to know more about the current situation then she let on.

I spotted the blonde beauty hanging out in the commons like area where everyone was drinking, laughing, carousing, and listening to music. My eyebrows furrowed seeing this, as if all of these gods cared nothing for the fact that they were indefinitely trapped here. I moved through the crowd with caution as I made my way to Aphrodite and didn’t bother with an invitation as I sat down at the table across from her.

“Sister! What a pleasant surprise!” Aphrodite shouted excitedly, almost a little too excitedly.

“Aphrodite, why is everyone behaving as if this was any normal, given day?” I asked, taking the moment to look around again at the obvious party that was underway.

“Oh this? This is all Dionysus’s doing – I am telling you the man knows how to throw a party!” Aphrodite said as she took a swig of the red liquid that was currently sloshing around in her goblet. She turned around to fetch another bottle from the table behind her, another bottle suddenly magically appearing to replace it, which made me quirk an eyebrow.

“Who is, Dionysus?” I asked quizzically as she slid a goblet over to me with a smirk.

“The God of Wine, silly, who else? You should really try some of this, it’s to die for,” she remarked as she filled my goblet to the brim. My eyes widened as I watched her maniacal grin, taking more sips from her wine goblet. She let out a soft hiccup as I noticed her gaze moved to beyond my own and behind me.

“Mmm don’t look now but something very tall, blonde, and delicious is walking this way,” Aphrodite said, grinning into her goblet as her gaze remained on the obvious Thor who was approaching. I let out a huff of agitation, bringing the goblet immediately to my lips and downing the entirety of its contents.

“Well look at you, armed now  _and_  knocking them back like you were a Viking yourself,” Thor said as he grabbed a chair flipping it around backwards before he sat, placing his forearms on the back of it and offering me a wink. I wiped one of my gauntlets across my mouth, save I developed a purple moustache.

“Not a Viking, an Amazon…far superior to your band of looters, thieves, and defilers,” I said as Aphrodite just sat there smiling, her legs crossed and the top one bouncing up and down as she watched us. Thor smiled widely at me and nodded once.

“Very well, let us see who is stronger,” Thor said with a raise of the eyebrows. I was a bit confused at this point considering that there were a numerous amount of ways to test strength, none of which I was the least bit interested in getting into with the Norseman.

“What do you want to do, arm wrestle?” I said with a smirk and all he did was continue to grin, raising from his chair and moving to the wine table. When he returned, at least fifteen wine bottles were cradled in his large arms and he set them all on the table. A rose an eyebrow, looking up at him speechless. He sat down as he grabbed a goblet and proceeded to fill it with the red liquid, tossing his head back to drain it of all its contents. He slammed the goblet down and continued to pour another goblet full, but also pour some into my own.

“Drinking contest,” Thor said and I couldn’t help but laugh at his suggestion.

“You must be joking, my tolerance for alcohol is extremely high,” I said, having never actually been full-blown drunk and believe me I’ve tried on several occasions.

“Well, for one this is wine made by a god and two…” he started as he leaned forward into my face, his words laced with a mixture of defiance, sultriness, and mirth.

“…I beg to differ,” he finished before sitting back into his seat. My fists clenched, along with my jaw as I wrapped my hand around the handle of my goblet.

“Fine. Care to make a bet?” I asked, knowing there wasn’t a chance in Hades that he’d actually be able to win. Figured I might as well get a little something out of him in the meantime.

“Ooo, intriguing. What do you get if you win?” Thor asked and I looked up for a moment, thinking.

“You have to call me your Majesty whenever you see me as well as bow until we are free of this place,” I said with a raise of the eyebrows. He gave out a hearty laugh and idly slapped the table making all the bottles jingle in protest.

“Fair enough. And if I win, you have to let me kiss you,” he said and my eyes narrowed, probably should have predicted he’d suggest something as idiotic as that.

“Fine,” I said with exploding irritation as I tilted my head back and drained my goblet yet again, slamming it on the table defiantly. Aphrodite hiccupped and waved her hand around; her speech was now slurred.

“Tat’s feen, I probibly shen drunk mer anway,” she said, both Thor and myself completely ignoring her as we downed goblet after goblet, never taking our gazes off one another.

An hour went by as we both continued to down our goblets, my eyes were starting to get a little hazy and I felt as if the room was beginning to slightly spin. I had never felt like this before and though it was a bit disorienting, I made every attempt possible not to let it show that the alcohol was starting to get to me.

“Who name’s their hammer anyway?” I asked as I took it as an excuse to stop halfway in between my current bout of wine. Thor narrowed his eyes at me with a mischievous grin, glancing down to my half-full goblet.

“Gods do. Do you not have a name for your sword?” Thor asked as he easily downed his goblet, my annoyance level starting to peak, as he seemed completely unscathed by the alcohol. I finished my goblet with a stifled burp as I began to pour more.

“Mhmm, God Killer,” I said staring at the liquid in my goblet as if I could will it into my stomach rather than actually drinking it. Thor smirked as he easily downed yet another goblet.

“Well, that is a stupid name,” Thor said and I scrunched up my face at him.

“You are stupid,” I said, even managing to stick my tongue out a little. By Zeus, was I seriously resorting to childlike insults now? What was even in this drink? I paid it no matter as I downed it again, having to pause a moment before finishing the very last bit. Thor laughed at my comment as he paused a moment before finishing his next goblet to lean over to me and wave his hand idly in front of my face. I was about a second behind at successfully following his movements and he laughed again.

“Is the alcohol starting to affect you there a bit, your majesty?” Thor said with the utmost sarcasm as he finished his goblet. I guffawed and rolled my eyes leaning forward now to peer at him.

“You think you are such a marvel with all your rigid muscle and your Fabio hair, but you are not fooling anyone, you…you…buffoon,” I said as I gave his shoulder a poke with my finger. Thor glanced down to my finger after I poked and then looked down at me, his blue eyes turning upward slightly as a grin started to form on his face.

“Well, you certainly told me,” Thor said condescendingly as I slammed back into my chair, grabbing one of the bottles and decided to forego the formalities of goblets and go straight for the clincher. I tilted my head back and began to guzzle. Thor watched me over the rim of his goblet as he was finishing his and quickly grabbed a bottle himself, eyeing me as he too began to chug. I let out a full on burp after I finished the bottle and placed a hand on my chest, widening my eyes with complete embarrassment. I cleared my throat as I grabbed another bottle and went to stand up, when I realized that the room was full on spinning now and my legs felt like jelly. I stumbled and almost dropped the bottle as I played a very uncoordinated game of juggling before slamming it down on the table, smashing it. Clearly, my strength power was not as controlled as I normally had it. Thor rose an eyebrow, looking at the red liquid as it began to drip off the edges of the table. He stood up and next to me, his hands extending to help as I quickly batted them away.

“I am fine!” I bellowed as I went to take another step and completely lost my footing, falling forward and straight into Thor’s grasp as he laughed at me. I looked up at him, the man who was currently the only reason I did not fall flat on my face and blew a strand of dark hair from my eyes.

“I really do not need your assistance, I merely tripped,” I stated, as I stood straight up now, the room spinning even more. He rose his eyebrows as he stepped to the side and displayed his hands out to allow me to pass.

“Please, by all means,” he said as I nodded once and attempted to walk, my form bumping into a pedestal with a vase on it, causing it to crash to the floor. I continued to stumble forward bumping into several irritated people before I started falling straight to the floor…again. My face did not meet the marble floor however, as I found myself elevated six feet from the floor, draped in the arms of Thor. I furrowed my eyebrows at him as I idly punched at his chest.

“Put me down, you brute. Amazons need not be carried, I will crawl my way if I have to,” I said with a huff as he continued to carry me down the hallway, completely ignoring my words and onslaught of punches.

“I do not think you would even make it to your room crawling at this point, Princess,” he said as I let my head fall back in exasperation, laying limp in his arms like a noodle.

“Have you not ever been drunk before, Diana?” Thor asked and I let my head still hang down towards the floor as I spoke.

“Of course I-no, no I have not,” I said, not having the stamina to bicker anymore at this point. Thor laughed again, as my head shot back up with a scowl.

“I feel honored to witness your initiation,” he said, as we arrived at my room. He held me with one arm for a moment as he used the other to turn the doorknob and started to walk towards my bed.

“How are you not even slightly intoxicated?” I asked suspiciously and he grinned down to me.

“I am Norse. I have a millennia’s worth of more practice than you,” he said to me with a wink and I rolled my eyes again with a groan. He approached the bed and didn’t lay me upon it but rather tossed me onto it and I scrambled to my knees in agitation batting my hair out of my face.

“Did you just… _toss_  me?” I asked with a look of surprise on my face. He had started to make his way back to the door when he paused and turned back around to look at me.

“I did,” he said simply and I sat back on my heels, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Are you not going to claim your bet?” I asked tilting my chin up defiantly.

“Not while you are amazingly intoxicated. One must actually remember a kiss from the God of Thunder,” he said with a smirk and I again rolled my eyes at his words.

“I had assumed you were like most other men when it comes to intoxicated women,” I said, my body slightly swaying from the inability to keep it still. Also, because I couldn’t even tell I was swaying at that point. I watched as Thor’s eyes narrowed, his arms uncrossed and he took several long strides to be standing directly in front of me from the bed.

“What kind of man do you think me, Diana?” he asked, all form of jokes and quips erased as I pursed my lips together.

“Selfish, pig-headed, arrogant, conniving…,” I started as Thor let out a sigh turning from me and moving towards the door as I continued to rattle off just what I had thought of him.

“Goodnight, Diana,” he said as he walked.

“…womanizing, disloyal…,” I continued until the resounding noise of a slamming door that nearly came off its hinges caused me to jolt. I let out a sigh, probably going to regret going that far in the morning but for now, all I wanted to do was sleep as I let my body fall back onto the bed, sleep consuming me the precise moment I landed.

When I awoke the next morning, I half expected my head to be aching, my lips to be parched, and my stomach to be doing back flips as I had heard was such the symptoms of a hangover. To my astonishment, I felt completely fine, save for the mess that was my hair and the dried drool on my cheek. It was almost not fair that a god could seemingly reap the benefits of alcoholic consumption and be free of the consequences the following morning. I slid from the bed, changed my dress and tided myself up before exiting my room. I planned to immediately make my way to Thor’s room and apologize for my irrational behavior.

 

_Elsewhere…_

A vase was thrown across the room as it smashed into a nearby wall. Aphrodite stood with her arms crossed, watching Eris have her temper tantrum.

“What did that vase ever do to you?” Aphrodite asked as Eris let out a growl, which caused Aphrodite’s eyebrows to raise.

“I simply do NOT understand how these two are resisting absolutely everything we throw at them. It doesn’t make any sense!” Eris said as Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders.

“This Contemplator guy obviously prizes these two for a reason, maybe they are really just that powerful,” Aphrodite said as Eris was about to retort when the eerie voice they both recognized began to speak from behind them.

“Every being, every entity has the capability to become chaos. What you two fail to accomplish is the intricacies. I have stood back and watched you both fail enough times, it is now your turn to step back and let me finish the job,” Laverna said as both Eris and Aphrodite slowly turned around to peer at her headless form.

 

_Diana’s POV_

I approached Thor’s door and knocked a few times, awaiting his response or for him to open the door. I waited several moments and pursed my lips together as I received neither of those responses. I looked around and then turned the doorknob to allow myself entry. I eyed the hammer resting atop the nightstand by the bed and started to walk over but paused a moment as I noticed Thor’s half naked body lying on the bed beside it. His head was turned in the opposite direction and he lied atop his stomach, his back facing up as I decided to attempt it anyway, just very quietly. I tip toed over and wrapped a hand around the handle; my face grimaced as I went to lift it, expecting it to be difficult when all of the sudden it rose with ease. I smiled to myself.

“You would think an Amazon to be better at silent approaches,” Thor suddenly said as I glanced over to him, his body turning to face me as I gave a sheepish smile.

“And do not get too excited about the hammer,” he said as he gestured with his eyes for me to look. As I did, I noticed that a single finger of his was resting under the hammer. He quickly removed it and the hammer felt like it was pulled by a magnetic force as it landed on the nightstand again. My eyebrows furrowed as I attempted to lift it, but now found that I could not.

“Are you here to allow me to collect on our bet?” Thor said as he removed the covers and stood up from the bed, my arms still pulling at the hammer to no avail.

“What? No, no I came to apo-,” I started to say as I turned to face him, being caught off guard by the fact that he was currently standing in front of me completely naked. I glanced downward and then immediately shot my eyes back up.

“Could you, could you not cover yourself?” I asked as he smiled, obviously enjoying my uncomfortableness.

“Have you not seen one before?” He asked and I looked at him with a narrowing of the eyes.

“Of  _course_  I have seen one,” I said with irritation, his hands raising to grip onto my shoulders, turn me around and pull me towards him. His head dipped down to mine and I watched, as his lips grew ever closer to mine when suddenly he stopped. I looked up into his eyes and they seemed distant and foggy as I furrowed my brows.

“Thor?” I asked as he gave my shoulders a shove, which caused me to go on the defense, raising my fists. What had gotten into him all of the sudden, this was all completely out of sorts.

“You think my father was weak?” He asked and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

“Your fath- I have spoken not a word of your father,” I said, when suddenly I felt an overwhelming bout of anger, jealousy, rage; a feeling that ran all the way down my spine and into my very core.

“Your father  _was_  weak. If he and Zeus would have ever met – Zeus would have burnt him to ashes in a heartbeat,” I said, venom lacing my every word. Thor’s fists clenched, as did mine.

 

_Outside the door…_

Laverna stood on the other side of the door as her hand moved about, a red aura swirling about her fingers as she did so when suddenly she snapped them. She caused Thor and Diana to appear in the atrium, their bodies now donning their appropriate uniforms. They both glanced down to themselves for a moment before making their gazes fix on each other again, fury building tenfold between them.

“A bedroom is certainly no place for the battle of the millennia,” Laverna said as Thor and Wonder Woman charged at one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Eris and Aphrodite currently dragged Tath towards the atrium, his resistance proving futile once he realized why they were so frantically dragging him. He peered on at two completely suited up superheroes, fury consuming their faces and an overwhelming sense of astonishment turned complete concentration plagued him. He made his way over to Laverna who stood in the corner, her hands swirling about towards the two gods and Tath couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear.

“You seem to have outdone yourself, Laverna, very intriguing indeed. You will have to share your secrets with me,” Tath said as he crossed his arms over his chest, a hand raising to rub at his chin, eyebrows furrowed as he prepared to watch this  battle of power, emotion, and skill.

 

_Diana’s POV_

I felt if but for a moment that I was having an out of body experience, watching as I stood my ground in front of Thor, ready to take him head on before I was torn right back into my body with no hope of escaping. My chest began to heave as I clutched at the sword in my palm, my irritation growing as Thor’s mouth formed into that smug grin I had grown to love but hate just as fervently.

“Are you going to smile me into submission or are you going to attempt to prove to me what Odin’s power actually has taught you?” I tormented as I watched the blues of Thor’s eyes narrow into slits before he threw his hand with the hammer in front of him, sending it flying directly at my head, my sword quickly rising to block its blow, causing sparks to fly. I widened my eyes at him as the hammer started its way back home to its master’s palm. I cocked my head to the side at him before I took a triumphant leap into the air and came back down with a sliced fury of my sword.

Thor followed in time with my own fluid movements, for every slash of my sword he parried with his hammer or dodged. I was in the midst of turning around from a previous blocked attack when his hammer suddenly came swinging for my midsection. I dropped to the ground, sliding on my knees to evade the blow, reaching for the lasso on my hip as I effortlessly hopped to my feet again.

“I believed you asked what use I had for a rope,” I reminded him as I quickly shot the glowing yellow lasso toward the arm that was currently holding the hammer, my hand twisting around the rope until it was slinked securely on my forearm. I proceeded to use the other end of the lasso to toss it around his other arm, doing the same pulling maneuver but with this hand, since it did not hold the hammer, I yanked it downwards as I took a flying leap into the air and kicked Thor straight in the face. I watched as his face contorted in surprise before I grabbed onto the lasso with both hands and proceeded to swing my body around so that I hurled Thor completely across the atrium, the only thing stopping him being the stonewall which cracked as his body collided with it.

I slung the lasso about my hip again, sliding to grab my sword as I watched Thor stand up to his feet again, his throat growling in protest to being thrown into a wall. I watched as the hammer was raised to the skies, a harsh streak of lightning coming out of nowhere as it charged the hammer with a bout of electricity. He furrowed his eyebrows at me as he then swung the hammer downward and sent a bolt of lightning straight for me. My eyes widened as I dropped my sword and lifted my gauntlets to block the bolt, absorbing the lightning within them.

My forearms and hands now glowed with the eradiating electricity coursing through them, thanks to Thor sourcing their power as I gave him a wicked grin. Thor rose a single blonde eyebrow as he watched me slam my gauntlets together, letting out a battle cry as the entire room lit up in an electronic sonic boom. Thor blocked most of the blow with his hammer but his body was pushed backwards with such force, his stance caused small craters to form where his feet still resided. He slowly lowered the hammer from his face, anger fuming his features as he prepared to throw out all of the stops.

Thor sent his hammer flying toward me, all the while reaching his hands up to the skies to allow the current to overtake his entire body rather than just his hammer alone. He proceeded to throw bolt after bolt towards me from his hands, the hammer all the while continuously flying toward me, going back to Thor and hurling at me once more. I blocked the blows with my gauntlets as quickly as my arms would allow, but when Thor sent several bolts of lightning from above straight on top of me, it overwhelmed me. I let out a grunt as my body rolled to the ground in a heap, watching as Thor started to move towards me. I pushed to my feet as he raised his hands to launch a steady stream of lightning towards me again my gauntlets raising to block the power as I inched my way forward. Once I was close enough to him, I super sped my body forward, slamming my palms into his chest.

I could see from my peripherals that Tath was nothing short of enjoying the spectacle that was unfolding before him, while the rest of the gods that had bothered to stick around and observe, watched with gaped mouths and hands that clutched to their collars in a bout of nerves. Thor let out a grunt from my chest slam, my gauntlets swarming with renewed electric power. Thor gritted his teeth as he called for his hammer; he started to spin it around furiously when all of the sudden he started to fly into the air above me. I narrowed my eyes when he flew downward with intense speed, his hammer raised high above his head. I took one knee and crossed my gauntlets above my head as his hammer all out crashed into my gauntlets causing a blue explosion of sorts to occur which sent us both flying onto our backs in shock. My eyes squinted, as the air in front of us became one bright light, then the bright light suddenly morphed into a swirling portal. My eyes widened as I realized what we had just managed to create as I scrambled across the ground for my sword.

I looked over to Thor, who was already on his feet, making a bee line for the portal, the fog of my mind having seemed to clear, my anger subsided at the sudden realization that this could very well be our ticket out of here. Thor paused in front of the portal, looking over his shoulder to me.

“Are you coming, Amazon, or have you managed to make new friends here?” Thor asked, having to bellow over the loud noises the portal was causing. My dark locks violently swept around as I looked up at the portal with slight hesitation.

“We don’t even know where this is going!” I answered as I squinted from the wind being blown in my face and Thor smiled to me.

“Only one way to find out!” Thor answered as I grabbed onto his hand, allowing his assistance to pull me from the ground as we both leapt straight into the portal, my vision going completely black but for a brief moment.

 

_Tath’s Lair…_

“No! NO! NO NO!” Tath bellowed as he grabbed onto his head with both hands, watching as the portal closed behind Thor and Diana. Just as quickly had they been present, they were just as quickly gone within a literal flash. He moved over to Laverna, grabbing her by the shoulders violently.

“Tell me you still have a link to them!” He beseeched of her as her hands slowly began to raise in defense.

“I do not. They could be anywhere. That portal was a wormhole,” Laverna’s eerie voice spoke as Tath let out a growl, his fists clenching so hard, his bones cracked.

“No one disturb me! I need to meditate in an effort to try and locate them….AGAIN!” Tath bellowed as he stormed off. Aphrodite put her hands on her hips with a sigh.

“Could he at least send us back while he does his little mind game?” She asked, but was not expecting any kind of real answer.

 

_Elsewhere…_

_Diana’s POV_

Our bodies lurched through the seemingly never-ending portal as stars seemed to blur around us and colors began to distort. I had to close my eyes from the bright light that was quickly approaching before I felt my body being launched downward and onto grassy ground. I left out a grunt as I heard Thor’s body slamming down to the ground beside me, my eyes slowly opened as I started to survey the surroundings. I saw Thor from the corner of my eye, raise to his feet, clutching the hammer in his grasp as he shook his head as if clearing away cobwebs. I slowly stood, grasping the hilt of my sword with both hands as I looked around to the vast green rolling hills surrounding us. I felt Thor approach me as he cleared his throat.

“Diana, I – I must apologize for back there, I did not intend to hurt you I am not sure-,” he started to say and I lifted a hand to silence him.

“We were both obviously under some kind of mental influence, besides you were not even  _close_  to hurting me,” I said with a smirk as I watched Thor cross his arms over his chest.

“I would hardly call that fight even, in fact-,” he began before my eyes widened, seeing a dozen horses start to appear from beyond the horizon as I dropped to my knees, grabbing Thor by the collar and yanking him down with me.

“Do you think that perhaps figuring out  _where_  we are currently, takes precedence over who won a hypothetical fight?” I said to him in a loud whisper as Thor’s eyes shifted to the approaching horses, concern suddenly flooding his features as the figures began to become visible. I cocked my head to the side, taking note that the horses seemingly had parts of them that were not horse at all but robotic in nature. I reached out to Thor as I idly gave his arm a tug my knees falling to the ground as I crossed my gauntlets. Thor looked down at me with a raise of the eyebrows.

“I have the sinking feeling we do not wish to be here, care to try again?” I said, having a bad feeling about this place given their cyborg horses and the stale feeling in the air. Thor nodded once as he raised his hammer and slammed them into my gauntlets. We were both expecting a portal to open again, as did the last time but to our astonishment absolutely nothing occurred. I furrowed my eyebrows as I slowly stood up, the sound of galloping hooves becoming ever closer. I slammed my gauntlets together again as my bewilderment grew even larger when nothing happened, not even a spark.

“Zeus warned me about this,” I started to say, as Thor lifted the hammer, watching the approaching men.

“Warned you about what?” Thor said as I continued to try to make my gauntlets work again to no avail.

“My gauntlets are forged from Zeus’s shield, he warned me that they could be powerless if I were in another dimension where the Greek gods cease to exist,” I said as the realization slowly dawned on me, my eyes panning up to see that the men were but thirty feet away and my hands clenched tightly around my sword.

“Perhaps this would have been a good detail to share back in psycho’s lair?” Thor asked as he glanced at me sidelong.

“If I would have known that I would be stuck with you for an infinite amount of time, maybe the thought would have occurred to me,” I said through gritted teeth right before the men on their horses stopped several feet in front of us. One man, who was more than obviously the leader of the group, hopped down from his horse and slowly approached us. He bore a large metal ax with a black handle that he let drape over his shoulder as he walked. His right hand rested atop the handle of what looked to be a modified Gatling gun that was being supported by a mechanical arm extending from an apparatus attached to his chest. Both sides of his head were shaved save for a mess of hair that sprouted from the middle, one side of his head tattooed in some form of symbols, several braids hung off the sides of his hair and some were also littered about within the full beard on his chin. His attire reminded me of a military uniform but not from any branch that I was familiar with and I took note of the patches that littered the sleeves of his jacket. One patch contained an X atop another X with two lines on either side of it and a number beneath that. His eyes were the most striking however, turquoise in color and actually glowing. All the men’s eyes were in fact the same shade and all strikingly glowing. The man approached us and idly sniffed the air with a grunt.

“Who are you?” the man asked in a language that I couldn’t even begin to understand. I looked over to Thor who gave a sidelong grin, clearly having understood the man.

“My name is Thor,” Thor responded in that same language as the man spoke, the only part I having understood form that of course being his name. My grip tightened on the hilt of my sword as all the men broke out in a fit of laughter. The man in front of us shook his head as he too chuckled.

“What would the God of Thunder do if he knew you slaughter his name?” the man asked with a sardonic smirk as I continued to furrow my brows in frustration having not a clue what was going on. Thor smirked as he took a step forward to meet the man eye to eye.

“He would do nothing, as I  _am_  the God of Thunder,” Thor responded as the men all laughed again, this time a bit more hysterically. Thor grinned again as he raised his hammer to the skies, causing a bolt of lightning to cascade downward and then several more struck, making a burnt ring in the grass surrounding the men. Their laughter soon stopped as their eyes grew wide and all began to sink to one knee, their heads bowing. My eyes shifted as I watched all the men kneel before Thor, confusion only becoming fiercer within me.

“Thor…,” I started to say as the lead man kneeling glanced up to me with irritation.

“Why does she not kneel?” the man asked, looking straight at me. Having not understood his question, I had assumed he was asking who I was.

“I am Di,-“ I started to say but was quickly cut off by Thor raising a hand in front of my face.

“She is  _dying_ …to inform you that she is the Lady Sif,” Thor responded in English as a few gasps escaped the men as I eyed Thor, wondering who this Lady Sif was and why he felt the need to lie to them about my true identity. The man kneeling in front of us thumped his chest with his fist before he rose to his feet.

“A fortuitous day that we are to greet not only the God of Thunder himself, but also a fierce Asgardian warrior such as yourself, Lady Sif,” the man said in English. I cleared my throat, giving my sword a small twirl. A warrior they say? This I could work with, as I gave him a simple nod. I was prepared to let Thor do most of the talking, this  _one_  time.

“We have come upon this place by accident. Tell us, where are we?” Thor asked as the man nodded turning around to whistle to his men, another man with tattoos across his entire face and extremely long hair galloped up with two other horses in tow.

“You are on Alvilda within the Outer Rim,” the man said simply as if any of those words would have made one bit of sense to us. I caught Thor’s glance as he cleared his throat nodding.

“As gracious as we are to be in the midst of your company, we would seek your guidance for a way back home,” Thor beseeched of them as the man nodded, leading the two horses to both Thor and myself.

“My name is General Gulbrand, please accept these steeds to accompany us into our village,” he said, motioning with his head towards the horses as I spared a glance in Thor’s direction who gave me a reassuring nod as I sheathed my sword at my back and mounted the horse. Once Thor and I were following the men on their horses, allowing a good distance between them and us I leaned over to whisper to him.

“Would you mind explaining what that was all about and who pray tell you told them I was?” I said, my face contorting in annoyance.

“These people are clearly Viking descendants and given your bit of information on the reason your gauntlets do not work here leads me to believe, they’re an advanced Viking culture of some nature. I did not think they would take kindly to your…heritage. Sif is highly respected, has dark hair, and wields a sword,” Thor said as I pursed my lips together for a moment before narrowing my eyes at him.

“And how do you know said Sif?” I asked with curiosity as Thor cleared his throat.

“We fought alongside each other in many a battle…we were also romantically involved, for a time,” Thor said and I rolled my eyes settling back into the saddle of my horse.

“So my seething hatred for you will be realistic then,” I scoffed as I gripped onto the reigns of my horse, kicking my heels into the side of the horse’s ribs to encourage it to pick up the pace. I could hear Thor give a light growl as he was soon trotting alongside me, and our second of temporary homes came into view once we reached the top of the hill. An expansive array of geometric designed skyscrapers littered the horizon with jutting edges and radiant chrome. Spaceships of all shapes and sizes swirled about the buildings while others floated on the ground below. As we neared the town, a large metallic shrine of an exact replica to Thor’s hammer resided, as my lips slowly began to part. I looked over to Thor whose smile widened from ear to ear.

“I do not know, but I think I may actually like it here,” he said giving me a wink as he passed me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Diana’s POV_

My mind reeled as we made our way through the ancient yet vastly advanced Viking village.  We came to a halt near a clearly renovated, large building, as it still had several of its original brick and mortar pieces despite the rest of it being made out of some form of metal. We all dismounted our steeds as I felt my hand instinctively start to move towards my sword, my eyes surveying my surroundings in suspicion. Gulbrand glanced over his shoulder at me as he grabbed several items from the saddlebag hanging off his horse.

“I assure you Sif, you need not worry about myself or any of my men attacking you,” he said as I slowly lowered my hand from the hilt of my sword. I watched as Thor glanced over at me with a cock of an eyebrow, my own brows in turn furrowing in his direction as if to mentally communicate with him to mind his own business. My face then immediately softened as I watched the cutest little boy with bright red curls trotting up to Thor, a large grin spread across his face as he held up a hammer to him. What was the cutest of it all was the fact that this hammer was indeed a miniature version of an actual hammer used for nails.

“Look! I have a hammer just like you!” the boy bellowed as Thor offered him a warm grin, squatting down to his knees so that he could look at the boy head on. The boy held the hammer out to him as Thor took it between his palms, rolling it around, as he would have done with his own hammer.

“Oh wow, would you look at this. This…this is a mighty hammer indeed,” Thor said to the boy, which made him beam, his hands fidgeted behind his back as he shifted from one leg to the other in a bout of nerves.

“Are you able to call upon the lightning yet?” Thor asked, as the boy’s eyes widened at this revelation he had never even thought of.

“No! Do you think I’ll be able to?” the boy queried as Thor offered him another warm smile lifting his own hammer in front of the boy’s gaze.

“Tell you what, I will let you use mine to practice…if you are worthy,” Thor said to the boy, who looked as if he’d explode from happiness. I crossed my arms over my chest wondering just how exactly Thor was going to pull this off, hoping that he wasn’t serious and actually had no qualms in disappointing the small boy. The boy reached out tiny hands and wrapped all ten of his fingers tightly around the handle. Thor dropped one of his hands and let the other fall out of sight. While the boy was completely fixated on staring at the hammer that was bigger than his head, it was distraction enough that he didn’t bother to notice that Thor’s finger was still touching the bottom of the handle. I had to smirk to myself that he was using the same tactic on a child that he had on me. This sudden realization made it even more insulting actually.

“It would seem that you  _are_  worthy. Look at how strong you are! Now, close your eyes and concentrate, see if you can summon the lightning,” Thor said as the boy’s eyes closed so tight his head slightly shook from the pressure. His little pink tongue escaped from his mouth in concentration as Thor’s eyes glanced upward, causing a single bolt of lightning to cascade down from the heavens and strike the hammer. The boy’s eyes flew open in astonishment as he immediately let go of the hammer, Thor’s hand immediately dropping so that it would fall to the ground versus revealing that he was holding the hammer the entire time. The boy took a few steps back in shock as Thor slowly rose to his feet with a grin.

“You keep up the good work my boy and you could someday be a fierce warrior, I can sense this,” Thor said, giving the boy’s hair a rustle as a woman who was clearly his mother sprung forward swooping the boy into her arms. Her eyes widened as she bowed her head to Thor in a fit of panic.

“Th-thank you for humoring him. He insisted on talking to you I-,” the woman stammered as Thor gently held up a hand to silence her.

“It was my absolute privilege. You have quite the charming young man here,” Thor said as the woman nodded emphatically before she scurried off back in the crowds. I still stood with my arms crossed firmly over my chest as Thor turned to look at me now, his smile fading as he eyed the sardonic grin played across my lips.

“What? I cannot like children?” Thor asked as I idly shrugged my shoulders, inwardly swooning at the way he handled the young boy but wouldn’t even dare venture to let him know of this.

“You just continue to surprise me Thor Odinson,” I said simply in reply as Thor’s smile returned. He took a few steps forward, his lips parting to speak before a figure suddenly catapulted into the side of Thor’s body from somewhere in the crowd. My arms immediately uncrossed as Gulbrand removed the large ax from his horse’s saddle, swinging it up over his head as he yelled to his men.

“Templar!” Gulbrand bellowed as I unsheathed my sword, my eyes narrowing, trying to look through the crowd and spot where Thor had landed. I spotted him far away, from where he had previously resided, his fists flying furiously towards the man clad in completely blacked out armor save for a red cross emblazoned across his chest. My eyebrows furrowed as I eyed the hammer lying motionless on the ground near my feet. I hadn’t been able to pick up the hammer in Tath’s lair which perturbed me just as much now as it had then, but something swarmed over me giving me the sinking feeling that would not be the case anywhere else. My hand dove down and wrapped it around the handle, lifting the hammer with ease. My victory over this small battle would have to wait as I hurled the hammer towards Thor who was too preoccupied with the man to notice that it was not coming to him due to him calling it but rather me throwing it to him. It landed in his palm with a loud metallic pang as electricity burst from the skies. I turned around just in time to block a blow from one of the Templar’s swords. The man that attacked me had a sword in one hand and an electric javelin in the other.

I winced as the Templar managed to jab me in the side with the javelin, causing a momentary shock to my system as well as an extra bout of fury that I needed to put this man in his place. I slashed my sword at the man’s javelin causing it to break in half. The man’s black helmeted head cocked to the side as if he was not expecting this action before slashing at me again with his sword. I parried his thrust, followed by a shoulder straight into his chest, which sent the man flying several feet into the crowds, my eyes widening at the thought of an innocent bystander being harmed. I was however happy to witness that only my gauntlets lacked power and not everything else. I turned to see Gulbrand twirling his ax through every Templar that approached him, blood spewing in all directions. He head butted a man who took him off guard coming up beside him and trained his mechanically mounted Gatling gun on another approaching man with a flamethrower, firing it before the man was even able to think about using the flames. I turned to see Thor making his way back over, his hand flying out, sending the hammer around in a quick circle that took out several more of the Templar before the remaining ones suddenly turned in complete unison and ran away. I cocked an eyebrow at the harmonious yet rigid flow of their movements as Thor and myself approached Gulbrand.

“What was that all about?” I asked as I watched Gulbrand wipe the blood from the blade of his axe on the ground.

“The Templar. Genetically engineered foot soldiers and pains in our asses for nearly 200 years,” Gulbrand sneered as he readjusted the gun back to his side, the mechanical arm giving out a light wheezing sound as he did so. Thor nodded once giving Gulbrand a masculine pat on the shoulder.

“You fought well General,” Thor spoke, as I still hadn’t gotten past the part of Gulbrand stating that they just fought Templar.

“Templar, as in  _Knights_  Templar?” I asked, curious if these were in fact the same group of skilled fighters sworn to protect Christian worshippers. Gulbrand scoffed at my question as he ran a sleeve across his face, ridding it of most of the blood splatters.

“Hardly. They haven’t been considered knights for a very long time. I never respected the band of miscreants but at least the original Templars  _never_  retreated. As you can see these brainless wits don’t give it a second thought,” Gulbrand said as he motioned for us to follow him into the building.

“What do the Templar hope to gain by repeated attacks?” Thor asked as we followed, I sheathing my sword for the moment, not wanting to alarm the rattled patrons we passed.

“They will  never give up so long as we worship ‘pagan’ gods as they like to call it,” Gulbrand stated as Thor smirked, adjusting the chest piece of his armor.

“Pagan, well that’s just insulting,” Thor said as I took a step forward to walk alongside Gulbrand.

“Why do you still worship the same gods, most cultures like yours have seemed to evolve,” I said as I saw Thor’s eyes widen from my peripherals, taking the hint that he was none too pleased with my bold statement. My words caused Gulbrand to stop in his tracks, cocking his head at me curiously.

“Do you  _not_  worship the Norse gods, Lady Sif?” he asked, his words making me uneasy. His tone seemed to suggest that he was beginning to doubt my identity. I cleared my throat as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“ _Of course_  I worship them. I am Asgardian after all, it was merely an admirable question that you are all still so devout after all this time,” I said, back pedaling my words into overdrive which seemed to satisfy him for the time being. I’d have to keep a close eye on this one, I could tell he was genuinely insightful and far too smart for his own good. He eyed me curiously and started to walk again.

“It honestly should not matter who or what we believe in. No culture should be pressured into any sort of belief no matter how right a group thinks they are over another,” Gulbrand stated as Thor approached my side giving my arm a slight slap. I looked up at him with a scowl and his eyes widened down at me. I knew his expression was to imply that I back off the bold statements that I was accustomed to making. As we entered a grand atrium, Gulbrand gestured with his hand towards a pile of golden debris, as well as a sword shattered into three pieces.

“Hofund? How did you come to have this?” Thor asked as he approached the ruins, lifting some up in his hands as if handling glass.

“After Asgard was destroyed, we managed to recover what we could from the floating debris in space,” Gulbrand said as Thor’s eyebrows furrowed. Lady Sif would have known what this all was and so I paid mind to not reveal that I hadn’t a clue what a Hofund was nor appear shocked that Asgard had been destroyed. I could not return to my home in Themyscira but at least I had the comfort of knowing my home and most of my family was still intact.

“Tell me, does Heimdall still live?” Gulbrand asked as Thor turned to peer on at him.

“He does. In new Asgard to serve as a guardsman,” Thor answered as my mind continued to reel. I hadn’t expected Thor to share much with me given that the brief history we’ve already shared had been less than copacetic.

“New Asgard? That is reassuring to hear. If Heimdall still lives, we still may be able to make use of his sword and see a way to return you to your world. We had no reason to attempt reconstruction before, but now we do. I’ll put my best men on it first thing tomorrow,” Gulbrand stated as Thor cocked a single eyebrow.

“You actually believe you can make Hofund function again?” Thor asked, shock swarming his features.

“Absolutely,” Gulbrand stated with the utmost confidence. Thor smiled as he slapped Gulbrand on the back.

“I do believe fate has brought us here this day, for returning Hofund to Heimdall’s hands will be monumental for the Asgardian people,” Thor stated as I decided to participate in a little acting, stepping forward.

“I do not think monumental even begins to describe how this will positively affect everything,” I said as Thor looked over his shoulder at me, giving me that ‘look’ again. I grew tired of this look and vowed to give him an earful once we were away from prying listeners. Gulbrand looked at me and offered a small smile with a nod.

“It will be an absolute honor to assist you both; we will have it underway as soon as possible. I am sure you are both in need of rest. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to your quarters,” Gulbrand stated as he began to walk down one of the hallways. We walked out another door and outside again, now on an upper level with an overlook to an area that was clearly used for sparring purposes. Most of the people sparring in this current location however as she noticed were women, which sparked her curiosity. Gulbrand glanced over his shoulder to me, noticing my interest as he displayed his hand out to the side in reference to the women.

“Shield Maidens. I am certain they would not deny you if you were to offer some tips, Lady Sif,” Gulbrand stated as my eyes regained a new twinkle to them having absolutely loved this idea. I nodded once in his direction before peering back down at the women clashing swords.

“Absolutely. I would be delighted,” I stated as he smirked in response.

“I thought as much, I’ll let them know you will stop by tomorrow,” Gulbrand stated as Thor turned around to look at me with a wry grin. I narrowed my eyes at him and motioned with my hand for him to turn back around. We entered through another door and Gulbrand stopped in front of a set of large silver doors. He waved his hand across the panel, which then displayed a holographic keyboard. These keys were glyphs of some kind however, the same as I saw on the patches on his sleeves. He pushed three of them and the doors opened with a whoosh. Inside was an ornately designed room with hints of the old styles of decoration, including an antler chandelier, and animal skin rugs. I glanced around the room at the single, albeit large bed in the center of the room. My eyebrows rose as I looked to Gulbrand in confusion.

“Is this to be my room or Thor’s?” I asked as Gulbrand furrowed his eyebrows before clearing his throat.

“Well, I apologize…I made the assumption-I mean are you two not together?” Gulbrand asked as I parted my lips to respond and Thor interrupted me.

“We just so happened to have reunited prior to our mistaken journey here,” Thor responded and I could feel the heat begin to rise up the back of my neck. The heat turned into a raging inferno when Thor grabbed my hip and yanked me to his side with a grin.

“Is that not right, my Tigress?” Thor said and I had to fight every compulsion to ignore the jealousy in wondering if that was a pet name he once had for the real Lady Sif. I offered an irritated smile in return as I looked to Gulbrand and then back to Thor.

“That is so, so right Bolty,” I said immediately wanting to kick myself for the lack of creativity. Really? Bolty, that was the best that the Queen of the Amazons could concoct on short notice? Thor blinked a few times and offered a genuine smile, no doubt amused by my stupid pet name. Gulbrand cleared his throat, rubbing the side of his shaved head.

“Alright then. I will leave you two to it, I shall keep you informed tomorrow of our progress with Hofund,” Gulbrand said before he turned and left the room, the doors sliding shut behind him. I immediately turned and gave Thor’s chest a shove.

“Are you out of your mind? It is already hard enough for me to pretend to be this Sif person without you making up another lie,” I spat and Thor did nothing but laugh, a hand coming up to idly cover his mouth as he did so. I put my hands on my hips, biting my lip to stifle a laugh, as some of this actually was a bit humorous.

“It-it is not funny,” I said between tiny bits of laughter before motioning my face to complete seriousness.

“Oh I am still laughing at Bolty. To think I was much more generous in referencing your comparison to a fierce animal predator,” Thor stated as I bit at the inside of my mouth to stifle another laugh.

“Yes well, clearly my subconscious spoke in that situation,” I said as Thor nodded, still smiling as he moved over to one of the white, shiny end tables that were floating on either side of the bed. He let the hammer sit atop one of them as he made the motions of removing his armor and clothing. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

“I am guessing that you will make some request of me sleeping on the ground?” Thor asked as I put my hands my hips and shook my head slowly.

“I had not planned on it. I am perfectly capable of sleeping next to a man,” I said and he smirked my eyes widening as he removed the last bit of clothing standing stark naked in front of me. My eyes lingered for a moment on his nether regions, despite the fact I had already seen it days prior, and then shot straight back up to his face.

“Good, because I would not have agreed to it anyway,” he stated simply with a smile before crawling into the bed, patting the area beside him. I narrowed my eyes cautiously as I approached removing my gauntlets, tiara, boots, and sword before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You are seriously going to sleep in your armor?” Thor asked looking over his shoulder at me.

“Yes I am. I said I could sleep next to a man, there was no mention of doing it in the nude,” I responded, sliding my form under the covers and edging myself to the far most side of the bed that I could.

“Oh and if I feel your lightning rod at any point during the night on my back or elsewhere, I will kick you through the far wall,” I said and Thor simply chuckled.

“Fair enough,” he said before we both drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Diana’s POV_

I approached the arena where the Shield Maidens were currently sparring, the familiar sounds of metal against metal, occasional grunts, and feet sliding across dirt filling my ears. As I stood there for a moment just simply watching these fierce, strong female warriors, I felt a sudden bout of nostalgia as they reminded me of my beloved Amazon sisters. I crossed my arms over my chest taking a few steps closer, when one of the women spotted me and immediately lowered her sword pointing in my direction. This gesture caused the other women to stop and turn around as all the other women standing around the arena turned their gazes towards me. I gave a warm smile as I took a few steps forward when the women all placed their fists across their hearts and dropped their heads. My eyebrows furrowed as I placed each of my hands on two of the women’s shoulders.

“I am honored for the greeting, but please no need to stand on ceremony. We are all warriors here,” I said as I watched all the women slowly lift their heads, their gazes laced with admiration and awe.

“When Gulbrand told us that you were to give us a lesson, we could hardly believe our ears,” the woman said as I offered a meek smile.

“It will be my absolute honor to do so. Shall we begin?” I asked, while raising my eyebrows looking around to all the women who smiled and nodded in response. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion upon realizing that though they were referred to as Shield Maidens, I hadn’t seen a shield in sight.

“Did you wish to train sans shields?” I asked, as one of the women gave me a sidelong grin. She slammed her forearm down onto a contraption attached to her hip and a blue holographic shield with metal edges on the tops and bottoms sprang forth and secured itself around her forearm. My eyes widened at the sight of this, the blue from the hologram glinting off my gauntlets. One of the other women interrupted my awe by calling to me.

“Here. Just hit the middle of it with your forearm,” the woman shouted as she tossed me a contraption of my own. My eyes narrowed as I watched it soar through the air and threw up my forearm so that it would collide with it mid-air causing it to sprout to life. I immediately began to twirl it, the shield making light humming sounds as I did so. I couldn’t believe how light the shield was and how effortlessly it cut through the air like butter.

“These are very impressive. It would be impossible to get tired of holding these and they move so freely,” I said as the woman smiled to me nodding her head once in recognition. I then watched as all the other women slammed their forearms onto their device to ignite their own shields. I started to pace as I began my first tales of advice.

“The shield and you should be one. It should be an extension of your body, a limb that moves with you, protects you,” I said, eyeing each of the women.

“Now…who wants to be first?” I said as I drew the sword at my back from its sheath using the hilt to clank against the top metal part of the shield. I glanced to my right as one of them approached me, she wasting no time in slashing, my shielded arm immediately raising to block the blow, a light hissing sound emanating from the shield. A girl could get used to some of these new toys. I responded to her slash with a few slashes of my own, making her back pedal as she blocked every one with her shield.

“The shield is there to protect you but it will  _not_  kill for you!” I bellowed, the look on the woman’s face becoming that of panic. Once she backed into a nearby pillar, she dropped her sword and lifted the shield above her head. I counteracted by swirling my sword around to the side and stopped it right before it would collide with her stomach. I stared at her through the blue hologram of her shield with as much intensity as I could muster. I watched as her chest heaved and I removed my sword, using my foot to make her sword fly up, catching it with my already sword drawn hand. I tossed it to her and nodded once.

“Again,” I simply said, walking away from her and turning around, shield and sword at the ready for another round.

 

_Thor’s POV_

I walked leisurely through the door, stretching my arms up over my head as I somehow managed to sleep through most of the morning. That or Diana got up earlier than necessary just to avoid what she would deem another awkward moment. I smirked to myself at the thought and then something I heard gave me pause. It sounded like Diana giving a speech to her troops before going into battle. Scrunching my face quizzically, I pushed through the door to the balcony that overlooked the sparring arena only to peer down at Diana pacing back and forth and talking of the shield being an extension of one’s arm. I smiled to myself as I watched her, leaning my forearms on the railing, watching and listening intently. The woman had such a way with words that is was almost hypnotic. I raised a single blonde eyebrow when she asked who wanted to be first. I witnessed Diana completely overpowering the poor, unknowing Shield Maiden, but what astonished me even further was the fluidity of Diana’s movements. This was my first chance at actually witnessing her fighting prowess without being under the mental influence of a crazy Elder and I was dutifully impressed.

“She is quite the remarkable woman,” Gulbrand’s voice bellowed behind me as I turned my head to peer at him over my shoulder. He approached and leaned his own hands atop the railing.

“That she is,” I said with a nod, both of us now watching the marvel that was Diana Prince in all her glory. I had assumed she felt somewhat at home amongst these female warriors given her association with the Amazons.

“You are a lucky man to have found that one,” Gulbrand said, as I could not help but smirk to myself. If he only knew the true nature of our meeting. I could only smirk in response, wondering if luck truly had anything to do with it or perhaps even fate? I watched Gulbrand move his gaze from my face down to Diana as he stood straight up again with a smirk.

“Or you’re just a lucky bastard that she even took you back,” he said, giving my shoulder a hearty slap with his hand. He winked at me and I had to pause for a moment at his words, quickly realizing he was referring to her as if she were Sif. I looked back down just in time to catch Diana’s gaze, which quickly averted away. I watched as the women began to deactivate their shields and sheath their swords.

 

_Diana’s POV_

The last woman that I sparred was the best of them all. She was quick on her feet, intuitive and creative with her movements. I couldn’t help but grin at the worthy competition as we exchanged blows. At one point, we both attempted the same motion, our shields clashing into each other causing a few sparks to fly. I let out a laugh of amusement as she too was smiling before I kicked my leg out throwing her to her back, my form immediately moving over hers, the point of my sword at her throat. We smiled at each other as I sheathed my sword and reached out a hand to help her up.

“You are a very skilled warrior. I am highly impressed,” I said to her as I watched her toss back braided auburn locks.

“You are too kind Lady Sif,” she said as my face idly grimaced at the name, having forgotten a moment that I was not Diana still, but Sif. I pursed my lips as I glanced to my right, noticing a familiar long blonde haired Norse god standing on the balcony talking to the other tall, blonde and bearded man. There was something to say of Thor. I could tell he was well intentioned though he seemed ill willed to admit it and I could not deny his fighting skill nor his attractiveness. I always did have a thing for a striking pair of blue eyes. When Thor suddenly turned to peer directly down to me I found my gaze immediately turning, my stomach in flutters as I cleared my throat and busied myself by deactivating the shield and walking to hand it back to one of the women.

I nodded and smiled politely as each of the women thanked me repeatedly for the lesson and that they will be vastly improved warriors because of my kindness. My entire body froze when I heard the rumbling baritone of Thor’s voice behind me.

“You know, I do not think that the name Tigress was too far off,” he said as I slowly turned around to face him, eyebrows raised.

“Was that a…compliment?” I asked as he smiled, walking closer to me.

“I was getting there. I watched you sparring with these women and you were actually quite remarkable. Predatory and filled with finesse…like a tigress,” he said, a smile perching at the corner of his mouth. I was a bit shocked at his kind words but couldn’t help but feel ecstatic to actually hear him say it.

“Well, well, the Thunder God does have a heart. I figured you just also jolted it back to life,” I said with a coy grin. Thor reached his hand out to take my own and I watched as his head dipped down, his lips pressing delicately on the skin between my knuckles. I audibly gulped as I watched him, his eyes never leaving my own.

“I promised Gulbrand that I would spar with him and I must go but again remarkable skills, Amazon,” Thor said as he stood straight up and I couldn’t really think of anything else to say except,

“Thank you.”

Thor nodded once before turning to leave, my teeth biting at the inside of my cheek as I watched him walk away. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when one of the women came trotting up to me, full of excitement.

“Lady Sif, we are all going to the Rusty Horn tonight for some grog and tomfoolery. We would be honored if you would join us,” the woman said with a large grin. I was never one for bars or clubs or any of the other establishments that promoted drunkenness and debauchery but these women reminded me so much of my Amazons I think I could spare one night.

“Absolutely,” I said with a smile and watched as she jumped up and down a few times before running off to tell the others.

 

_That night…_

I sat at a large table with the Shield Maidens that decided to attend, my usual armor garb draped with a red piece of flowy fabric. I sat with my legs crossed nursing a mug of grog that they served in a hollowed out horn, the bottom glowing blue if there was liquid within and red if the liquid was gone. The women were well on their way to drunken land, laughing and talking as I smiled, just pleased to have the opportunity to watch them interact. I glanced up when I saw Thor passing me. Gulbrand and a few of his men beside him. He smiled down to me as he set his hammer on the floor by my foot.

“Watch that for me will you?” he said as I glanced down and then back up at him with the smuggest expression I could muster.

“Aren’t you coy?” I asked as he simply smiled at me and walked to the other side of the bar with the men in tow. I watched as Gulbrand unsheathed the sword, hit the hilt of it with his hand, and to my astonishment it immediately turned into an axe. The edge of the blade glowed blue as if the edges were made of laser.

“Four ales!” Gulbrand bellowed to the bartender as he tossed the axe around in his hand.

“Alright boys, loser…loses their drink,” Gulbrand said as the other men, including Thor booed in response. Gulbrand laughed and held his hands out to the side.

“Rules are rules!” Gulbrand exclaimed and one of them playfully shoved him out of the way grabbing onto the axe. I cocked my head, wondering exactly the competition that they were about to have and widened my eyes as I watched the man hurl the axe at the far wall where a target resided.

“Oh I  _love_  when they do this,” one of the women near me exclaimed, as I couldn’t deny that it was a bit intriguing. I brought the mug to my lips finishing its contents, the bottom turning to a glowing red as I set the mug on the table. I watched the other man give it a throw and then Thor was up next, the entire establishment becoming quiet, as they clearly wanted to witness the God of Thunder throw an axe. He hurled it and hit just a few mere centimeters from the bullseye. I lifted my thumb to my lips idly biting at my nail as one of the women nearly made me jump out of my skin when her head dipped down to mine.

“You two are just so perfect for each other,” she said, her words slightly slurred and her body idly swaying back and forth as she spoke. I looked to her and smirked.

“I think you’ve had enough, Sunshine,” I said and she guffawed lifting her mug to her mouth, disappointment flooding her face when she realized it was empty. I turned my attention back to the men as Gulbrand stood ready for his turn at throwing the axe. When he threw it, to my astonishment it landed dead center. I couldn’t help but laugh at Thor’s expression, a look of shock, awe, and impressiveness covering his features. Gulbrand’s arms shot up in the air before his used his hands to thump on his chest twice.

“Clearly this game is rigged, it is  _your_  axe after all,” Thor said with a smile as the bartender brought over their extremely large mugs of ale. Gulbrand took two mugs into his hand, the one belonging to the man who had the worst throw. I watched as Thor took his mug and clinked it against Gulbrand’s mugs with a grin, both men tilting their heads back to down the contents with ease. I glanced down to the hammer at my feet and smiled wickedly to myself. I stood up, grabbing the hammer’s handle.

“Thor!” I beckoned and as his gaze turned to meet mine, I threw the hammer.

“Catch!” I yelled as I watched the hammer as it soared through the air. Thor caught it with the widest eyes I think I have ever seen on a being. He looked from the hammer, then back to me completely shocked, and confused. I continued my wicked grin as I turned for the hallway where the restrooms were, leaving him to his thoughts. Just as I was approaching the women’s door, I felt my body suddenly pressed into the wall, Thor’s hands placing on either side of my head so that his arms were caging me in. He narrowed his eyes at me with a grin.

“How is it that your gauntlets possess no power but you are somehow able to wield my hammer?” he asked with intrigue. I smiled up at him.

“Oh Thor, I have always been able to wield your hammer, I just was not myself from being under Tath’s influence,” I said with a smirk. I watched as Thor’s eyes dropped to my lips and then lifted to meet with mine again.

“And how is it, that you are not otherwise involved with someone?” Thor asked with a curious smile still spread across his lips.

“Only those who are worthy of love get any sliver of my heart,” I said with a smirk as I felt Thor’s body getting closer.

“Am I worthy?” he asked and my eyes dropped to his lips.

“That has yet to be determined. I could easily escape this make-shift prison you have created, you realize that?” I said and he smiled down at me, his blue eyes seeming to twinkle as he surveyed my face.

“But you have not,” he replied and my lips curled into a mischievous grin knowing he was right. I liked just where I was. His head started to dip down lower and I could feel his warm breath across my lips when suddenly,

“Jormung! Jormung is attacking! Ready your stations!”

We both froze, our eyes flying open and immediately composed ourselves as we walked from the hallway to see what all the commotion was. My eyes widened as I stared out the window seeing what seemed to be a very large cyborg serpent creature with glowing green eyes. Electricity was sprouting off it in all directions as it was slithering its way through floating traffic.

“What…is…that?” I asked as I looked up to Thor, his jaw tightening, fists clenching and eyes narrowing.

A shield maiden approached me and handed me an extra shield as Gulbrand hit the hilt of his axe to change it back into a large sword, his Gatling gun roaring to life at his side.

“Cyborg serpent. We kill it, it disappears for months to heal itself and make upgrades and then we kill it again,” Gulbrand stated simply as Thor grinned, twirling the hammer around in his hand.

“Good. It has been far too long since I have done some proper monster slaying,” Thor said and I ripped the red cloth from my armor, ready to do battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor’s POV

My hand wrapped around the hilt of my hammer as I and the rest of the band of warriors, as it were, ran outside to face our large, electric foe. Fortunately for those all in attendance, electricity happened to have been one of my strong suits. I could not help but grin as my hand moved to the strap of my hammer, beginning to twirl it around fast enough that it began to carry me into the air and up to meet face to face with the serpent creature.

“Hello there. Allow me to introduce myself!” I bellowed at the creature before raising the hammer above my head and bringing it down atop its head with such force it caused it to plummet to the ground below, creating a mildly sized crater in its wake. I looked over to see Diana peering at me from beyond the crater, her head canting to one side.

“Are you done with pleasantries?” she asked and I offered her a smirk in response as the creature roared back to consciousness, the electric currents surrounding it seeming to intensify. Diana gritted her teeth as she tossed her glowing lasso around the serpent’s head, her teeth gritting as she dug her heels into the ground, attempting to reign in the beast. I watched for a moment as the spectacle that was Wonder Woman made all efforts to lasso the beast, her mouth gaping now in a primal yell of slight struggle.

“Now, may be a good time to unleash fury!” Diana bellowed as those words brought me back to attention, my hand shot out forward sending the hammer launching into the serpent before re-routing its way back to my hand. I repeated this action several times, as I spotted Gul out of the corner of my eye, his Gatling gun whirring to life as it sent a cascade of bullets at the creature. Shield maidens were standing at the ground, their shields at the ready, swords in their hands, slicing and slashing every time the creature would dip down far enough for them to reach. My eyebrows furrowed as I watched the creature finally gain the upper hand, its form slithering up and further into the sky as Diana stumbled a few steps, regaining her footing and returning the lasso to her hip. Diana trotted up to my side, slightly out of breath as she brought the holographic shield to life, slamming her forearm onto the contraption at her hip.

“I am going to distract it, you do what you do best,” Diana said to me with a meager smile. I could not help but offer a momentary smug grin in returned as I tossed the hammer about in my palm.

“That is quite a long list,” I said and Diana simply shook her head at me with another smile before she pushed her feet into the ground, the muscles in her thighs responding, as they grew tight and then she pushed up and launched herself into the sky above the creature. I watched a moment as she held the shield firmly in front of herself, while bringing the sword crashing down into the spine of the cyborg serpent. She managed to lodge the sword into the creature and was now perched atop its back like a bull, holding on for dear life. I nodded once to myself, recognizing this as the perfect opportunity and raised my hammer to the skies to allow the lightning to charge it. The lightning surged into the head of the hammer, all the while crawling its way over my arm and eventually throughout my entire body. I threw the arm that wielded the hammer towards the creature, causing it to freeze for a moment, which sent it cascading towards the ground. Diana’s feet came up to stand completely on top of the cyborg, her hand still gripping onto her sword as she balanced. I watched as the serpent collided into the ground on its side, seemingly defeated as Diana yanked her sword from its back and hopped down to the ground herself.

I watched as Diana slowly began to approach me, the holographic shield powering down as she hit the contraption on her hip again. My eyes may have been playing tricks on me but I thought I could sense the slightest hint of a smile as she moved to stand in front of me, her eyes panning down to her forearm where all hairs stood on end. The lightning was still coursing around me causing a constant current to dance around my form.

“That was-,” Diana began to say as I heard Gul yell words that were inaudible to me at the moment, but what I saw behind Diana was enough that words were not needed. The creature had in fact not been defeated as it roared back to life, its tail whipping ferociously, striking Diana in the side, which caused her to launch into the air and straight into a nearby wall. Diana let out a grunt as she slowly rose to her feet, her hands gripping onto the creature’s mouth as it launched straight for her. I could tell that though Diana was holding her own, in  _this_  realm she was slightly weaker, robbed of some of her powers bestowed to her by Zeus. The creature must have sensed this as it whipped its tail around, though this time it skirted across Diana’s side causing a slight gash. Upon hearing her wails due to the attack, I felt fury build up within me. I watched as Gul started to run towards Diana and all I had to do was hold up a single hand to him as a signal that I most certainly had this under control.

I let the hammer drop to the ground at my side as I threw my hands up to the skies, the lightning coming down tenfold, completely consuming every part of me both inside and out. My eyes glowed completely white as I allowed the Odin force to take over me.  A growl escaped my throat as I launched myself into the air and directly at the electric serpent, engulfing us both in a static bout of lightning intensity. The creature flew straight at me then with jaws opened wide in an attempt to devour me. I threw both of my hands forward, unleashing a lightning blast that subdued the creature long enough for me to latch onto both of its jaws with my hands. Ferociously yelling towards the skies I found every piece of strength that I had within me and eventually was able to pry the jaws apart and slam my fist down into the gut of the beast. When all was said and done the cyborg lay motionless and in two completely divided pieces.

I immediately turned to look towards Diana, my form walking towards her. I could see the gaped mouths of Gul and the surrounding shield maidens, clearly awe stricken by the act they just witnessed. My glory in their eyes was the least of my concerns however as I knelt down to Diana who gazed up at me. Her expression could have brought even the strongest man to their knees, as she looked strong yet defiantly weakened. I cocked my head at her, the electricity still engulfing my body.

“Will you bite my head off again if I offer to carry you?” I asked with a smirk and she offered a weak smile in return, lifting her arm to drape across my shoulders.

“I will give you  _this_  one, Norseman,” she said in response and I used one arm to scoop underneath her legs, the other wrapping around the small of her back. Rising to my feet, her own form started to gain some of the lightning, though it would not harm her. I peered down at her as she looked about us as the current did its dance. Gul stepped forward as he eyed the gash at Diana’s side.

“You can take her to the infirmary, I’m sure that-,” Gul started to say and I offered him a nod in response.

“I believe we have this one covered, Gul, and thank you for your assistance. You were all incredibly brave,” I offered as Gul stopped walking and nodded to us in response.

Diana’s POV

I allowed Thor to carry me, my arms gripping onto his neck and shoulders as lightning surrounded our bodies brought on by his own. His eyes still glowed white in intensity which I had not even witnessed this during our battle only days prior. I was not sure how this…lightning force, worked exactly but this was the strongest I had seen him use it. I found myself idly playing at some of the designs on his armor with my fingertips, my brown orbs panning down his body, over his arms, and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was an incredibly odd feeling, this reliance on another being. I had not entrusted my life to another in such a long time I had forgotten how humbling the feeling could be. As much as Thor being here saved my life, I knew that I myself could offer the same courtesy to Thor in return if the situation should arise. The last time that I felt like this towards a man…well, that was the last thought I needed.

Thor lowered my body to a bed as I winced at the pain in my side. My hand moved to press at the spot of my armor and blood leaked onto my fingers. It was rare that I saw this crimson liquid expelling from my body and I had never been a fan of seeing it when it appeared. Thor looked down at me with concern as he canted his head towards my wound.

“Do you have the ability to heal?” he asked and I sat up with a grimace.

“Yes, but it will go much slower here then if I were back in my own realm,” I said as I eyed his form still radiant from the lightning. I cleared my throat, having developed an idea that he would probably hate the idea of more than I would.

“Think you could manage to use that lightning trick of yours to cauterize the wound?” I asked as I stood up, watching as Thor stepped forward in a protective stance. I furrowed my eyebrows at him as I reached back to undo my armors latching. Thor grabbed onto my hands, his expression sympathetic.

“Are you sure you want me to do that?” he asked, the glowing white orbs that were momentarily his eyes peered down at me, awaiting a response that he was sure was honest before continuing. I nodded once in reply as Thor moved to peel down the top part of my armor. I found my breath hitching as I felt his fingertips graze the sensitive areas over my ribs. Thor cleared his throat as he peered at the wound at my side before moving his hands over it. Suddenly the room went almost completely white for a moment as he caused a concentrated spark of lightning to form at his palms, singeing the wound at my side. I let out a growl of pain before allowing myself to breathe again. Thor touched his hand to my shoulder in reassurance. Whether it had been from anger or disappointment in myself, I hitched my shoulder away from his touch and stood up to remove the rest of my armor away from his view.

I stood off to the side, sliding the armor down and off my form, continuing to remove the gauntlets and leg guards before I stood in only my tiara and undergarments, my back turned to Thor. My brown orbs lifted to glance in a mirror in front of me as I felt Thor approaching. His form was back to normal, his blue eyes now peering at my reflection in the mirror. I felt his palms cup my elbows as I found myself unable to breathe.

“You do not have to be guarded at all times, Diana. Even people like us are allowed to have a weakness,” he said, his eyes peering at mine in the reflection. I shook my head slowly as I felt goosebumps starting to form all over my body as his fingertips began to trail up the sides of my arms. I had not made a motion to stop him, nor had it registered in my brain yet that I was standing in front of him half-naked.

“People depend on us, Thor. What would have happened to these people if you would not have been there?” I asked him, a lump forming in my throat at the thought of it. My demise could have meant the demise of them all.

“But I  _was_  there. You may find this hard to believe, but I was once a self-centered, greedy god, who sought glory for myself and myself alone. I learned a long time ago that having powers to save an entire civilization is an amazing quality to have, but to have a  _team_ , to allow yourself the ability to rely on others, no glory could ever compare to that,” Thor said and I found myself slowly turning to face him at those words. Though this man could be smug and a bit too overly confident in himself, those words he just used, spoke volumes to his true integrity. My lips parted, unable to even form words as I felt his hand raise to my head, his fingers slowly pulling the tiara away, letting my dark locks fall freely in cascades around my shoulders.

“So, Diana of Themyscira,” he started to say, pronouncing my home world correctly for the first time since we met.

“I shall ask you again, am I…worthy?” he asked and I peered up at him, the intensity that was building from this momentary stare we were having almost too overwhelming to bear.

“Yes Thor of Asgard, I do believe you worthy…” I started to say, my form standing up on the balls of my feet as I brought my lips closer to his and then suddenly stopped. I visibly watched Thor as he cleared his throat, shifting his stance in an attempt to adjust his nether regions.

“…on one condition,” I continued as Thor looked down at me almost pleadingly, his blonde eyebrows raising to the skies in question.

“You are…completely overdressed,” I said, glancing down to my half naked form and then back to his own armored one. This caused Thor to smile wickedly as he began to work at the clasps of his armor, my own hands suddenly reaching forward to assist him as if the world was about to end and this was one of my only moments to find bodily satisfaction. As he finished removing the remainders of his garments, I too removed the last two small pieces of fabric hindering my form from shining in all its glory. Thor stared at me for a moment, seemingly awestruck at what he saw. I am certain the feral look in his eyes caused me to blush in response. We now stood completely naked in front of one another, several feet apart, our eyes roaming over each other’s bodies before they locked on. It took only a few moments before we suddenly lunged at each other, our mouths devouring one another as if we had not eaten in weeks.

I found myself placing my hands onto Thor’s rippling chest muscles, guiding him, well practically shoving him towards the bed. Thor allowed himself to be shoved, a devilish smile spreading across his features as I moved my body atop his own. My muscular legs straddled his hips as I felt his hands trail their way up my thighs, my hand moving to find the solution to my desires, my needs, but stopped as I felt Thor grab onto my hand with his own. Suddenly he sat straight up, my legs still straddling him but now perched within his lap as he gave the palm of my hand he was holding a kiss. His blue eyes bore into me as he smiled.

“Such an eager little minx, Amazon. Has it been awhile?” he asked devilishly as I narrowed my eyes at him, his lips crashing onto my own before I even had a chance to give a retort. Thor’s one hand moved behind my head to grab a light hold of my hair, the other moved down to cup underneath my buttocks, pulling me further into him. I placed my hand on his chest and started to push him back down onto the bed, signifying that I wished to be in control, to be the one that called the actions by being atop him, but to my surprise Thor pushed right back. I peeled away from the kiss and gave him a quizzical look as his lips moved to my ear.

“ _Let_  your guard down, Diana.  _Rely_  on me to satiate this  _need_  that you crave,” he said my eyes closing to allow the soothing rumble of his voice to cascade over me in waves. He sat back again his eyes finding my own as his thumbs moved to my face, running along my jawline. I gulped as his lips found my again, his hands pressed lightly behind my head as he moved us towards the bed again, his body now the one atop mine. As we kissed, I slowly felt him begin to enter me, and my back instinctively arched off the bed in response. I opened my eyes for a moment to find him eyeing me intimately, intensely, watching my reactions as both of his hands pressed into the bed on either side of my head, supporting most of his body weight. Suddenly he plunged himself the rest of the way within me, my head curling backward, my nails digging into his back from the pure surge of pleasure irradiating through me.

As he continued to work his magic within me, he proceeded to place light kisses on my face, my neck, my breasts, and I now found my fingers curling into his thick blonde locks, gripping on for dear life. My breath hitched as I felt the hairs on my arms start to stand up again, the electric current beginning to slowly form from Thor’s body once more, only now under completely different circumstances. I let out a scream as pleasure completely consumed me, my body pulsating into euphoria, my breaths quickening and my entire body becoming one, tense muscle. Breathless, I slowly opened my eyes to see Thor smiling wickedly down at me, clearly satisfied at my reaction as he sat straight up now, his hands gripping onto my hips, continuing to rock within me.

This view now allowed me to appreciate the sculpture that was his body. Rounded pectoral and shoulder muscles, abdominal muscles that could fry eggs, forearms that should have been given their own category of muscular affinity. I found my teeth biting at my lip as I reached up to run my hands over his flexing arm muscles. I watched as the lightning began to build in intensity around Thor, my own body leading towards another bout of ecstasy and just as Thor managed to reach his own erotic finish, I found my body delivering yet another one to myself as well. Thor let out a breath afterwards, staring down at me, the lightning that was once intensely swirling around us, slowly starting to dwindle away. As he pulled away, he slowly let himself drop down to the bed at my side. I playfully spun around and brought myself atop him again, pinning his arms above his head. He let out a chuckle as he stared up at me with a cant of his head.

“I am guessing you enjoyed that?” he asked and I pushed more of my weight on his pinned arms with a grin.

“You do realize that I will not  _always_  allow you control, correct?” I asked and Thor bit his lip, looking over my body, now beaded with sweat, hair lightly tousled.

“So you are saying this will happen again?” Thor retorted and I dipped my face down so that it was mere inches from his own.

“Let’s just say I am willing part of the team,” I said as Thor leaned up to give me a light kiss on the mouth, grinning into my face as he did so.

“But first, let’s get the Hades out of here,” I said with a smirk and allowed myself to sink into his shoulder at his side, guard down and momentarily not even in sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Diana’s POV

I leaned my hands on the balcony’s railing, the wind lightly played within my dark hair as I closed my eyes but a moment to relish in the sounds around me. I imagined myself back on Themyscira, the sun warm on my face, the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore, and the smell of trees permeating my nostrils. When I opened my eyes again however, none of this was what I saw. What I saw was a vast futuristic skyline of buildings, the constant sounds of bustling aerial traffic and the whoops and hollers of patrons spreading for miles. We had been on this Viking planet for weeks now with still no glimmering hope for our departure. My hands began to grip the railing so fiercely that they were starting to form dents, the frustration was overwhelming at times when I thought about Earth and the turmoil it could be in. My hands immediately released the railing upon hearing that familiar booming voice behind me.

“I think these people will remember you quite well without the need to leave your hand print on an innocent piece of furniture,” Thor said as I smiled to myself, my form turning to face him. He immediately stepped forward and pushed his body into my own, his hand snaking around to press into my lower back.

“What are you doing up so early?” he asked me as I let out a sigh, my forehead pressing against his own as he dipped his face toward mine.

“Every night that passes I become more and more restless. We  _have_  to get out of here Thor. Our people need us,” I said, my eyes turning up to look at him with desperation. The past week had been a blur between continued training with the shield maidens, the on again off again fights with the Templars, and Thor and I’s exploration of our new found relationship. I had learned to trust the Norseman, to allow myself to sink into him and just…be. Thor too let out a sigh before he spoke.

“I know, Diana. Gul assures me he has his best men working around the clock in an attempt to get us back home. We cannot do anything further, “he said as he lifted a hand to stroke my hair, his eyes roaming over my form, no doubt watching as the silky fabric of the dress I wore played with the wind.

“When we do leave, I would imagine you would first desire to go to Asgard?” I asked with intrigue, my eyebrows raising to the skies as Thor’s blue eyes darted straight to my own.

“I keep forgetting we know little of each other’s lives, of our worlds,” he said with a smirk and took a step back, clearing his throat.

“The Asgard that I spoke of is no longer  _the_  Asgard. Many years ago, the events of Ragnarok came to pass and Asgard was completely destroyed. My father, Odin died and his powers passed onto me, I became King and I moved our people elsewhere…to New Asgard,” he said his eyes finding my own again as I shrugged my shoulders.

“Well, where is this New Asgard?” I asked, reaching a hand out to grasp onto his own. I could tell that recalling this story was not entirely pleasant for him.

“Norway,” he replied simply and it took a moment for this to process. I slowly narrowed my eyes and then my lips parted.

“So, you are saying that New Asgard is on...Earth?” I asked just to be certain I was not hearing things. Thor slowly nodded, a lopsided grin forming on his face.

“I believe there is a song that states something akin to, ‘It is a small world after all’?” he said and I could not help but let out a small chuckle as I stepped forward, my hands placing atop his chest.

“So, what else have you gotten from your father?” I asked a bit mischievously as I played my fingers over the curves of his arm muscles. He rose a single eyebrow down at me before chuckling, himself.

“Well, Ragnarok caused me to lose an eye, just like him ironically,” he said and I stopped all motions, my face contorting into confusion. I looked up at him to reassure myself that yes, he did in fact have two perfectly healthy bright blue eyes.

“I had lost my hammer as well, actually, but the more I discovered about my father’s powers the more I realized it was not just a fancy light show. I had the ability to heal, the ability to forge whatever weapons I possessed. As much as I enjoyed donning the eye patch that was just always more of my father’s style. Well, that and he willingly gave it up on a quest for knowledge,” Thor said as he looked down at me with a look of surprise at his father’s decision. I continued to listen to him, to learn more about him, my hand raising to run through his long, blonde locks of hair. His hand rose to delicately place atop my own; the callouses on his palms, rough and masculine for such a delicate touch.

“It took me these years to grow this back out as well,” he said with a smirk and my eyes widened as I looked up at him with surprise.

“You had actually cut your hair?” I asked and he laughed in response grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to face the cityscape once more, his form pressing into my back, his hands placing on the railing on either side of me.

“That story, my dear, is for another time,” he said as I could feel his nose pressing into my hair, consuming my scent.

“Another time? All we have is time currently,” I said as I cocked an eyebrow over my shoulder to him.

Thor pursed his lips together and looked off into the distance for a few moments in contemplation. “You make a valid point. Very well, I will tell you the outlandish story of the events leading up to Ragnarok.”

“Should I sit down?” I asked with a smirk.

“Probably.” Thor winked as he stepped back and held out his hand towards our room.

I obliged and sauntered my way in, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. I worked my fingers through the small knots that formed in my hair from the wind as I watched Thor stand in front of me clearing his throat.

“So, it all began when I returned from a courage battle and countless fights with the Avengers to Asgard,” Thor began.

I leaned back on the bed. “Avengers?”

Thor paused his story holding up a single finger in thought. “Right. Apologies, I keep forgetting. This story may take even longer than I thought. Yes, the Avengers. A band of heroes formed to fight evil and protect the galaxy.”

“I see. We too have such a group. We call ourselves the Justice League.”

Thor smiled. “I like that. So, yes upon my return I discovered that my brother, Loki had been disguising himself as our father and had put our father, the King of Asgard in a retirement home on Earth.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Odin…in a retirement home? That is horrible.”

“Did I mention my brother was not blood related?” Thor asked as he raised his eyebrows. He cleared his throat and waved his hand around as if to dismiss the comment. “Well, we go to retrieve my father only to discover that the retirement home has been demolished with my father nowhere in sight. A sorcerer named Dr.Strange sent us to the location where my father was, standing in the middle of a field in Norway.”

I leaned forward. This story continued to get more confusing and odd by the minute. “Dr. Strange? He is a sorcerer that can open…portals?”

“Yes, that is precisely what I just said.”

My eyes widened. “Well, why don’t you contact him? He can get us out of here!”

Thor took a moment to contemplate this and then shook his head. “It does not work like that. I cannot just beckon the air for him to arrive and it is not as if I have a cell phone. It would not even get a signal on another planet.”

I scrunched my face as I leaned back again in defeat. My excitement overrode my common sense at that moment.

“My father decided his time amongst the living was over and expired,” Thor said as his eyes casted down to the ground. His fingers played at one another as if a means to distract himself.

“Oh Thor, I’m so sorry,” I said as I leaned forward to place one of my hands atop his own.

“Thank you, but it was years ago. Aside from the pain of losing my father, his death released the hold that he had on my sister, Hela.”

“He held his own daughter prisoner?” I furrowed my eyebrows in disgust and anger.

“Well, in his defense. She  _was_  the goddess of death and thrived on killing, chaos and mayhem.”

My mouth visibly shut as I looked from left to right and cleared my throat. “Understandable, then.”

“Hela destroyed my hammer, infiltrated the Rainbow Bridge which caused Loki and I to launch into space and I ended up on a planet called Sakaar. The planet was ruled by ironically one of the other Elders of the Universe’s, the Grandmaster. I seem to have a knack for finding them. Anyway, they cut off my hair, forced me to battle in gladiatorial like combat. I had to fight a fellow Avenger, The Hulk, met a Valkyrie and eventually we made it back to Asgard on a stolen ship. Hela gouged my eye out, we allowed Ragnarok to happen as it was the only way to kill Hela and then we all fled on a ship to Earth where we re-colonized in Norway.” Thor cleared his throat and peered down at me.

I could find no way of responding save for the few blinks that I managed to release. I watched as he slowly dropped to his knees in front of me. His hands delicately placed atop my knees and his blue eyes peered into my own. “That was the abridged version, anyway. I know it sounds crazy.”

“Oh it most certainly does, but not any crazier than what I’ve been through in the past. I mean I’ve battled Greek gods, monsters, alien tyrants, you name it.”

“That is what I love most about you Diana. It is as if you are…a female version of me.”

I wrinkled my face and crossed my arms over my chest. “Are you implying that I have a beard?”

Thor reached a hand forward, running a finger across my chin. “Well you do have a bit of fuzz here.”

I swatted his hand away with a grimace as he grinned from ear to ear.

“Tell me about this League of yours,” he said idly kneading my thighs with his fingers.

“Well, originally it was just a select few of us. Our base is a space station funded by one of our main members, Batman.”

Thor cocked an eyebrow. “A man bat? That sounds terrifying.”

“Oh trust me, he can be, but he is not a literal bat. He has a cowl that well; it honestly doesn’t even resemble a bat when I think about it. He stalks the night fighting criminals and alien invaders and uses all these gadgets and his fighting prowess to compensate for his lack of superpowers.”

“Wait, he has no powers at all?”

“Not a one, but with how often he avoids getting killed may be a super power in its own right. Anyway, the other main member is Superman. He is from a planet called Krypton. His powers come from Earth’s yellow sun. He can fly, has super strength, laser vision, artic breath, and is nearly invisible to any danger.”

“So, what happens when he is not on Earth?”

“He is just…normal.”

“Very interesting…and…what about you?” Thor asked as his form edged in closer. His eyes still peered on at me form his knelt position on the floor.

“What about me?”

“What is your story aside from being a daughter of a Greek god and living on an island full of Amazonian women?”

“You pretty much know the entire story if you know that much, “I said with a laugh. The laugh slowly died as I saw Thor was not joining in the amusement. “A very, very long time ago. A man crash-landed near our island. Which was astonishing as we had a force field around the island that hid it from plain view. I had never seen a man before and it fascinated me. This was during World War I and I made the decision to go back with him to Earth to fight against evil. I was naïve and thought that Ares was the cause of all the turmoil, but when I discovered it was man, I knew that my decision to come to Earth and fight was the right choice. Man is worth the fight. I’ll never stop,” I said as my eyes fell to my hands idly playing at one another.

Thor suddenly leaned forward and placed a tender kiss against my lips. When he pulled away, my eyes flittered open. “What was that for?”

“I will forever be eternally grateful that that mad man pulled me through that portal. Otherwise, I may have never even met you.”

I smiled and leaned in to seize another kiss, but the door to our room suddenly swung open.

“Sorry. I did not mean to interrupt,” Gul said as his face quickly turned away from us as if we were both completely naked.

Thor and I immediately stood and turned to face Gul. An overwhelming sense of anticipation and hope swelled within me.

“We think we have found a way to send you back,” Gul started to say, but he left an uncertain trail to his tone towards the end of his sentence.

“But?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“We can send you back to a planet of your choosing, we just do not have a way to pinpoint an exact location. The sword has been reconstructed so it does not hold the same exact power it once used to.”

“We can make it work. When can we leave?” Thor said as he already started moving about the room, gathering up his armor.

“Well, now if you so wish.”

I was elated. It had been months, trapped in an unknown universe in an unknown part of the galaxy, twice and we were finally going home. “I’ll be just a moment. I can’t exactly go back to Earth in a nightgown.” I smirked.

Gul nodded in understanding. “Absolutely, I will be just outside the door when you two are ready.”

Once Gul disappeared, the door closing behind him, Thor whipped me up into his arms and engulfed my mouth with his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as if the world was collapsing all around us. When he pulled away, he smiled down at me and I smiled in return. Words needn’t be spoken. We were going home.

I changed into my armor before Thor and I exited to find Gul leaning against the wall waiting for us. He motioned with his head for us to follow him. He led us to a separate room where several of the men who had worked on reconstruction stood as well as a few maidens I trained. I eyed the sword in the middle of a gold circular contraption with curiosity.

“Before you go, let me just say that it has been an honor to meet the Mighty Thor and the courageous Lady Sif,” Gul said as he pounded his fist into his chest and gave a slight bow towards us.

“Actually, before I go, I feel it only right to tell you the truth,” I started, ignoring the looks of panic that Thor threw at me over his shoulder. I stepped towards Gul and cleared my throat. “I am not Lady Sif. My name is Diana and I am the daughter of the Greek King of the Gods, Zeus.”

Gul blinked a few times before letting out a hearty chuckle. This took me by surprise as I looked behind me at Thor who idly shrugged.

“I had thought there was something different about you, I just could not put my finger on it. It is interesting to know that other gods exist in the world and I appreciate your honesty, Diana,” Gul said as he smiled warmly down at me.

Thor stepped forward and placed a hand firmly on Gul’s shoulder. “It was an honor to meet you my friend. Thank you for the hospitality.” Gul nodded firmly in response, as men do, with as few words as possible.

“Now, how do we go home?” Thor asked as we both stepped up to the sword.

“I will turn this sword which will open the portal above you. You will need to ascend into the portal. As I said we can set it for Earth, but where you end up on Earth will be unknown. I would be prepared if I were you,” Gul said as he wrapped his hands around the hilt of the sword.

Thor wrapped his arm around my waist and I unsheathed my sword in preparation for the unknown location we would end in. Thor started to twirl the hammer above his head as Gul turned the hilt of the sword and the portal opened above us. I felt my feet begin to lift from the ground as Thor lifted us up and into the portal. A rainbow array of colors streaked on either side of us as I squinted against the wind. It only seemed mere seconds before the portal opened and our eyes met with a bright blue sky.

I suddenly felt a force collide harshly into my back. Thor, myself, and whatever hit us spiraled downward. We hit the ground so hard it caused a small crater. I groaned as I pulled myself from the rubble slowly getting to my feet. I looked over at Thor who was currently doing the same. I glanced around to spot the cause for our accident and cocked my eyebrow spotting a uniform of primary colors and bright blonde hair.

“Kara?” I asked.

The blonde-haired woman lifted her head up, tossing her hair out of her face. Her blue eyes stared up at me in shock and excitement. “Diana!”


	10. Chapter 10

 

Diana’s POV

Kara’s cape was thrown over her head haphazardly as she flipped it up and away from her head. Her blonde locks sat a mess atop her head as she frantically batted the loose strands from her face. “Diana!” she bellowed as she jumped to her feet excited. I didn’t even have time to react before I felt her equally strong arms wrapping around my torso in an embrace. “It has been such a long time!”

“It certainly has,” I responded as Kara stepped back and lightly clutched to each of my shoulders.

Thor groaned as he lifted himself to his feet, the handle of his hammer still clutched tightly within his grasp. I watched as Kara turned to look at him, one of her thin blonde eyebrows raising to the skies. She lifted her left hand to point at Thor. I could tell she tried to hide her obvious attraction to the blonde Norse god.

“Who…is your…friend?” She managed to blurt out, but what caught my attention more was the glint emanating from her left ring finger. I furrowed my eyebrows as I yanked her hand towards me, eyeing the unique stone setting atop her knuckle.

“Kara, are you engaged? To whom? Grayson?” I asked, having assumed that she and the former Robin finally realized their clandestine future together.

“Not exactly,” she started as my face morphed into confusion.

Suddenly, the dark form that I was all too familiar with landed amidst the three of us. His dark cape surrounded him like a black pool of water as he slowly rose to his feet from a crouch. He didn’t even acknowledge my presence as his gaze locked onto Thor. He took a few steps forward, keeping his jaw squared as he stood toe to toe with the Norseman.

“Who are you?” Batman said in his gruff, intimidating baritone of a voice.

“I am Thor. God of Thunder, King of Asgard, and the strongest Avenger. You must be the Man Bat.”

“You think you’re a god?” Batman beseeched as I took a step forward, placing a hand delicately on Batman’s arm.

“Bruce,” I said without even thinking. Batman’s head turned towards me in a flash. I could see the anger fuming within his eyes through the holes of his cowl.

“Are you out of your mind using my real name in front of this stranger?”

“He is a friendly,” I countered as I watched Batman look over his shoulder at Thor with a scowl.

“That is yet to be determined,” Batman said through clenched teeth.

“Hun, these two almost literally fell out of the sky together. They appeared right in front of me out of nowhere and I crashed right into them. Besides, why would Diana lie to us?”

Did she just call him ‘Hun’?

“If it would make you feel better I can give you references. I am certain Tony Stark and Bruce Banner would vouch for me,” Thor said as he nonchalantly twirled his hammer.

Batman stared on at him blankly before idly shaking his head. “I have no clue who those people are.”

I on the other hand stared between Kara and Bruce, still hung up on her calling him ‘Hun’. “Are you two…together?”

Kara parted her lips to answer before a creature with wings that flew past us with such speed interrupted her the speed was so fierce it caused tussled hair and capes. Kara cleared her throat.

“Was that a Parademon that just flew past us?” Kara asked so matter of factly it would have bothered any other company aside from the company of superheroes.

“You want a chance to prove you are who you say you are?” Batman said as he removed a grappling hook from his utility belt.

“One step ahead of you, Man Bat,” Thor said with a sardonic grin, the hammer rotating in a circle above his head. His form lifted into the air, followed by a disgruntled and mumbling Batman who launched his hook into a nearby building and followed suit.

“I promise I’ll explain everything later,” Kara said with a small smile.

“So you two  _are_  together!” I bellowed as Kara continued to smile, ignoring my comment before launching herself into the air in flight. I pursed my lips together in slight irritation as I unsheathed the sword from my back and started to run. Once I spotted a good enough spot to launch from a planted my booted feet into the curb and used the leverage to launch myself into the air, scaling across buildings as I did so to join the others.

A portal had opened above us where dozens of Parademons flew into the sky screeching as they did so. Batman did not hesitate to jump into the fight as his grappling hook caught onto one of the demons. He held on with both hands as the rope pulled him towards the demon, his hands raising to collide with the demons face and sent it catapulting towards the ground. He leapt to another demon, which struggled to knock Batman off him, as it seemed that Batman used the demon for his wings. While the two struggled, Thor’s hammer suddenly launched past Batman’s face and into another approaching demon.

Batman’s eyes widened behind his cowl as he watched Thor’s hammer fly past his face again and back into the hand of its owner. “You almost took my head off!” Batman bellowed as Thor smirked.

“It would seem as though, I saved your life. You are welcome,” Thor said as Batman’s eyes narrowed into slits.

“Fat chance,” Batman replied as his head collided into the demon that was currently his only source of flight.

Gravity began to pull me back towards Earth after I leapt as high into the air as I could go. I grabbed onto the nearest demon slamming my sword into its shoulder and began to use it as a living hover board. I watched as Kara appeared near me, punching several of the demons and using her heat vision on others that were of a further distance from her. She grabbed onto one and spun around before launching the demon into several others like a bowling ball into pins.

“So, I was thinking, “Kara began as she spoke between punches.

I removed my sword, kicking the demon in the face before I performed a back somersault in midair. I saw several demons flying at top speed towards me and I slammed my gauntlets together causing them all to tumble backwards, flipping several times before losing momentum and plummeting towards the ground.

“Is this really the best time to have a revelation?” I asked, grabbing onto another Parademon, fighting him into submission.

“There is never a bad time for a revelation! I think we should go on a double date!” Kara bellowed with excitement, punching demons in between her words, not the least bit distracted.

“A double date with who?” I asked quizzically, grunting as one demon launched what felt like a rock at my back. I looked over my shoulder with a grimace as I pushed from the current demon towards the rock thrower, launching the balls of my booted feet into his chest.

“You and Thor, silly. I may be from another planet but I wasn’t born yesterday!”

“You honestly think Bruce would be up for that?”

“Doesn’t matter if he is or not because  _I’m_  for it,” she responded with a coy grin.

“You know what, let’s do it. Just as soon as we force these things to retreat,” I replied, when suddenly the loud noise of crackling thunder and lightning cascaded across the sky. Dark clouds appeared and I knew exactly the source of the sudden weather change. We both looked in the direction of Batman and Thor. Thor’s eyes glowed as the lightning entered his hammer and began to swirl around him in waves.

“Well, if  _that_  doesn’t make them retreat,” Kara said as we watched Thor launch a multiple directed lightning strike towards all the surrounding demons. Once they all convulsed a few times, they fell to the ground like a slew of dead flies, including the one that Batman had been hitching a ride. Batman glanced around himself, realizing there wasn’t another demon in sight. As he began to fall, he looked over at the electric Thor with a grimace before he launched his grappling hook behind him. It latched onto a nearby ledge on a building and he pulled himself towards it crouching atop it.

We watched as the portal reopened and the few remaining demons scurried into it as fast as their dragonfly looking wings could carry them. I tucked my legs into my chest as I cascaded back down to the ground, landing atop one knee. I glanced up towards the skies as Kara floated towards Thor and they exchanged words. She was undoubtedly informing him of the up and coming event.

 

_The following evening…_

“So, let me get this straight? The only reason you two met was because you both were summoned via portal to some Elder of the Universe’s alternate dimension, so that he could study your godly powers?” Kara said, leaning forward in the booth at the table we all sat in at Giorgio’s Italian Restaurant. She wore a light blue cocktail dress that hugged her curves and sat next to Bruce Wayne, who donned his trademark pristine suit and tie.

Thor, who also donned a suit and tie, but had his long blonde locks pulled into a low ponytail, pressed his index finger to his nose and then pointed it at Kara.

“Precisely,” Thor said as he gave that sexy, Cheshire grin that always managed to make me weak in the knees.

I smiled at him as I reached a hand under the table to squeeze at his nearest knee. My long, dark locks fell in cascades around my shoulders, complimenting the red cocktail dress that I wore. “Ask Bruce how he met Kara, though,” I said, my eyes panning over to Bruce who cocked an eyebrow at me.

“Oh? Do tell,” Thor said with another grin as he took his glass of beer into his hand to take a swig.

Bruce cleared his throat as he leaned into the booth, wrapping his arm about Kara’s shoulders. Kara responded in kind as she leaned backwards, nuzzling into the crook of Bruce’s arm. They were so adorable they made my teeth ache.

“Well, I discovered Kara’s…well, transportation in Gotham harbor when I was conducting an investigation. It was a matter of following the screams that started to occur like dominoes within the city as she was walking around stark naked, running into vehicles, shooting laser beams from eyes, you know the typical sort of terrorism,” Bruce began as Kara’s eyes widened, her hand idly slapping him in the shoulder in response.

“Okay, seriously, you’re making me sound like a crazy woman,” Kara said with a light laugh as Bruce raised one hand to rub at his clean shaven chin as if he had to think about it. This action received another slap from Kara.

“In my defense, Thor, I didn’t know that the Earth’s sun would give me these crazy powers, I didn’t speak the language, and I was supposed to have arrived 30 years prior to when I actually did but my ‘transportation’ got thrown off course. I was completely out of sorts,” Kara replied as I smiled, looking back and forth between my three counterparts. It gave me an overwhelming sense of contentment that though we were all incredible beings for own reasons and in our rights, we could still be as human as the family two tables away from us.

“I still did not follow the reason you wore no clothes, however,” Thor said as he lifted the glass of beer to his lips again, peering over the rim at Kara.

“Well, that I don’t actually have an honest answer for you,” Kara said as the realization sunk in. She slunk back into her seat, leaning into Bruce again. Bruce leaned over with a smile and placed a kiss on Kara’s temple. I couldn’t be certain, but I could’ve sworn her cheeks blushed.

“So, Thor, you really are a god?” Kara asked.

“Yes. I am the son of Odin, former King of Asgard. I can control lightning and conjure a storm at will, amongst other things,” Thor said as Bruce idly rolled her eyes.

“I believe we got a firsthand account of that parlor trick of yours yesterday,” Bruce said as he lifted his tumbler of Scotch to his lips. Kara furrowed her eyebrows and idly elbowed him in the ribs. He responded with a grunt, the ice in his tumbler clinking against the glass.

“You never seemed to be bothered by  _my_  lightning Bruce,” I mentioned, crossing my forearms subtly towards him with a smile.

“I’ve also known you for years, Diana,” Bruce said all seriously. I honestly wondered if he could count the amount of times he cracked a smile in his lifetime on one hand.

“Bruce, I can assure you that I am on your side. Where I hail from, we have a very similar group of superheroes akin to what you have here. The Justice League, I believe Diana mentioned it is called? Our purpose is the same we just choose to see it as more avenging rather than, well justice,” Thor replied as Bruce only nodded in response.

An awkward silence suddenly cascaded across the table. Kara cleared her throat as she lifted her purse and began to rummage through it.

“So, we were going to formally send these out next week, but I wanted to ask you personally since you are here,” Kara started as she slid a card towards me.

I lifted the card to read that it was a wedding invitation to occur in six months’ time. It said the wedding of Bruce Robert Wayne to a Linda Alura Danvers. I smiled to myself, having never imagined Bruce getting married, and certainly never to Supergirl.

“Your middle name is Robert?” I said raising my eyebrows to Bruce.

Bruce muttered something into his glass before he smirked. “Funny, I figured you’d be surprised it wasn’t something like Bartholomew.”

“Now that you mention it, it is rather…well, normal,” I replied. “Of course we will come, Kara. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Well, I actually was sort of hoping you would be my, maid of honor?”

I slapped a hand to my chest in shock as I felt actual tears start to well in my eyes.

“Are you kidding?” I started as I scooted from my seat, Kara following suit as we embraced, tears beginning to flow and I felt like I was 12 years old again as a girlish scream escaped my lungs. I could see Bruce and Thor out of the corner of my eye, awkwardly looking across the table at one another.

“Are wedding festivities always like this on Earth?” Thor asked with a clearing of his throat.

“Just wait until the actual wedding,” Bruce said with a smirk. Bruce lifted his tumbler, idly jiggling it back and forth. Thor caught the idea as he too lifted his glass and they clinked them together before downing the remaining contents of their glasses.

 

Wondering when and how Batman and Supergirl got together? It happened in the first story of this series: [Let's Keep This Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655415/chapters/23579661)


	11. Series Finale

The roof of the Daily Planet laid decked out with dozens of fold-able white chairs, blue and red streamers hanging from row to row. Towards the front stood a simple white altar with floral arrangements patterned around the perimeter. Dozens of guests littered the surrounding chairs, most of them donning their alter-egos rather than their typical superhero garb.  Two of the guests in attendance were Selina Kyle and Logan. Selina wore a slinky black dress while Logan sat in a pair of khaki pants and a flannel shirt. It was the only ensemble Selina could compromise with. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Logan attempt to remove a cigar from his inside pocket, her hand reaching out to bat it away.

Bruce Wayne stood at the altar, an officiant standing directly behind him. Bruce wore a classic black tuxedo, his hair slicked back in the prestigious up-kept style that his billionaire playboy persona had been known for. To his left, three men stood. Nearest him, Clark Kent who paused a moment to push his glasses further up his nose. Next to Clark stood Alfred Pennyworth, who hadn’t looked much different save for his usual butler attire. Next to Alfred stood Dick Gray son, who had contemplated turning down the offer to be a groomsman given their rocky stance. His now wife, Barbara Gordo n wouldn’t allow him to do such a thing  given that Bruce was practically his father. 

On the opposite side from the groomsman stood three women dressed in royal blue thigh length satin dresses. Nearest Bruce stood Diana Prince, who clutched the yellow  bouquet of flowers to her chest, a pearly grin spread wide. She eyed Thor who sat amidst the guests, adjusting constantly in his chair, pulling at the neck tie cinched up to his neck. She gave an idle wave. He waved  back before smoothing a hand over his pulled back, long, blonde blocks.    


Next to Diana stood Lois Lane,  who looked equally as happy but couldn’t help but check her phone for any messages about hot stories for the Daily Planet . The phone kept hidden within her bouquet. It wasn’t until she caught Clark’s glare, his hand gesturing for her to put the phone away, that she complied with a huff, slipping it into her satchel. Finally, to the right of Lois stood Barbara Gordon. The chip implanted in her spine from Queen Industries now allowed her to stand without the assistance of her wheel chair. She stood proudly, her long, red locks falling in fiery cascades over her shoulders. 

All the guests rose from their seats as the classic bridal theme began to play. Clark cleared his throat, excusing himself from the line of groomsman to make his way to the end of the aisle. There to greet him was Kara  Zor -El, his cousin. Her bright blonde locks pulled back into an elegant mess of waves, two tendrils left to frame her face. The stark white dress she wore was long, flowing, and clung to all the appropriate places, showing off her  Kryptonian physique. 

Clark smiled to her as he offer ed his arm, she willingly took it with an equal grin. Kara couldn’t help but notice the small pool of tears beginning to swell within her big cousin’s eyes. She turned her attention to the end of the aisle, seeing her future husband standing there, his hands clasped behind his  back. As she and Clark began th eir ascent towards the altar, Kara caught Bruce’s face falter but for a moment. 

Bruce peered on at Kara as if he were seeing her for the very first time. She was beyond beautiful, angelic even, and it was all he could do to not audibly gasp. He took a quick intake of breath and clenched his hands tightly behind his back. As Clark gave Kara a kiss on the cheek, giving her away to Bruce, Kara turned to face him, handing her  bouquet to Diana with a grin. 

Bruce and Kara faced each other, taking one another’s hands.

“You look absolutely beautiful,” Bruce whispered.

Kara smiled, hold ing back tears. “So do you, as always.” She winked.

The officiant went through the usual vows one would hear at a wedding, the surrounding guests blotting  

 

their eyes with tissues, sniffles emanating throughout the space. When it came time for both Bruce and Kara to answer their ‘I Dos’, Bruce said his first without hesitation. When it came time for Kara to answer the exact same question, her lips parted to speak just before the door leading to roof access burst open.

“Please tell me you all didn’t think that a superhero wedding could actually take place without having SOMEONE crash it, right?!”  Deadpool bellowed, splaying each of his hands out to  his sides in a shrug. His red and black masked head glanced from left to right as each guest turned in their seats, glaring at the idiotic mercenary. 

“Yeah! What is up with the no invite anyway,  pallies ?” Harley Quinn said appearing from behind  Deadpool , her arm draping over his shoulder. Her large m allet resting in her palm . 

Kara blinked a few times as she glanced to Bruce. Bruce reached into his jacket, but stopped short as he felt Kara’s hand grip onto his forearm.

“Please tell me you didn’t hide a  batarang in your wedding attire?”

Bruce peered down at her as if she grew a second head. “Did you expect anything less?”

Kara mulled that over, realizing he was absolutely right. She held up one finger. “Give me one second.” She turned her head to the officiant. “I do.”

The officiant cleared his throat as he slapped the book in his hands shut. “Well then by the power invested to me by the city of Metropolis, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Kara leaned in for a quick kiss before she jutted her head towards  Deadpool and Harley. “Fire away.” 

Bruce grinned as he whipped the  batarang from his jacket pocket, turned, and hurled it towards  Deadpool . Harley threw her mallet up towards  Deadpool’s face, blocking the blow.

“Hey  Batsy ! We just  wanna join the party, we even brought a gift!” Harley bellowed.

Deadpool’s masked head nodded emphatically pointing at Harley for extra agreement. 

Many of the surrounding patrons started to immerge from their seats. Wolverine growled as one set of claws started to protrude from his fist, Thor reached under his seat for Mjolnir, his hammer, Green Lantern’s ring and eyes began to glow green, and Wonder Woman began to unwind her glowing yellow lasso. 

Deadpool ducked behind Harley with a yelp.  “ Sugarlumps , maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”  Deadpool said to Harley. 

Harley smirked as they both started to retreat backwards. “I told  ya ,  honeykins , a room  fullah superpowered good guys, what’d  ya expect?” 

“Common courtesy?”  Deadpool said, reaching behind him for the door knob that would allow their escape. 

“We’ll just leave dis right ‘ere,” Harley said, setting a small box wrapped in red and black wrapping paper on the ground. Both she and  Deadpool suddenly turned and escaped through the door just as quickly as they had entered. 

Selina reached over to Logan, patting his arm, having all the while restrained him from attacking  Deadpool on the spot. “Good boy,” she said scratching her fingernails behind his ear. 

 

Logan retracted his claws, gl aring at her. “You’re lucky you’re gorgeous,” he said to her as she offered a charming grin in response. 

Bruce, Kara, Thor, and Diana all loomed over the package, their faces peering down at it skeptically. Bruce crouched down as he used a small device from somewhere else in his jacket pocket to scan over the package. 

“ Hm , doesn’t seem to be a bomb,” he said as Thor crossed his arms over his chest.

“ Why would it be an explosive device ?” 

“Have you not heard of  Deadpool ?” Diana asked, canting her head as she absently traced a finger down the back of his arm.

“Should I have?” Thor asked.

“Well he  is from your universe, not ours,” Diana replied with a smirk.

“I stake no claim on that,” Thor replied. 

Suddenly, Logan shoved through the group, bending down to scoop the package into his palms. Selina trailed not far behind spouting words of protest. 

“ Outta my way pansies. I’ll open the damn box . Worst it can do is singe all my skin off,” Logan said ripping the paper from the box in one swift motion.

Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise when Logan talked of singing his skin off, not entirely sure what he meant by it. Selina pushed through,  stepping in front of Bruce inca se the box actually did explode, he being the only non-powered being in the group. 

Everyone winced as Logan opened the top to the box, peering inside. He smirked before tossing the box to Kara. 

“Typical,” he said as the box landed within Kara’s grasp. She cocked an eyebrow and lifted the gift from the box, holding it up for all to see. 

It was a music box with  four figures. Batman and  Supergi rl were the focal point, embracing in full costume, while  Deadpool and Harley Quinn remained strung up in one of Batman’s grappling hooks, suspended above them. Kara couldn’t help but smile as Bruce left out a grunt, shaking his head. 

Kara turned the dial on the music box, watching the figures begin to rotate while the song, “I Need  A Hero” by Bonnie Tyler began to plan. 

“I actually think it’s kind of cute,” Kara said with a smile. Bruce peered down at her unenthused as he took the music box from her. He peered at it, canting his head from side to side, taking it all in. 

“Is my chin actually that big?” 

“In or out of the cowl?” Kara asked with a mischievous grin. 

“Before you two start the honeymoon, you still need to toss your bouquet,” Lois Lane said as she and Clark approached the group. Clark furrowed his eyebrows as he took the music box from Bruce eyeing it skeptically. He looked to Bruce with a raised brow. Bruce held his hands up in mock defense, to signify that he had nothing to do with it. 

 

Kara smiled as she watched all of the women without wedding bands on their fingers form a small group. Among them being Diana and Selina, both of which were not near as enthusiastic as the other women. Kara turned her back, raising the bo u quet of yellow flowers over her head and gave it an idle toss. 

Without even trying, the flowers landed straight into the hands of Diana Prince. She cleared her throat as she smiled nervously. Thor approached her, cocking his head at the extra set of flowers in her hands.

“So, what does that mean when one catches the bouquet?” Thor asked, intrigued.

“It is supposed to be a sign that whoever catches it, is the next one to be married.” Her eyes fell to the ground for a moment, before they panned back up to see Thor not appearing alarmed at this notion, but rather a huge smile spread across his face. 

“That may not be such a bad idea. An alliance of astounding prowess,” Thor said as he gripped on each of Diana’s shoulders, idly rubbing them.

“Oh yeah? You think you can handle equalized power?” Diana asked,  peering up at the man who had undoubtedly stolen her heart. A man who was in every right her equal. There was no one else she’d rather see on her side.

“If it were you at my side, I would handle anything,” Thor said with a smile, dipping his head down to engulf Diana’s lips with his own. 

Selina shrugged her shoulders, watching Thor and Diana kiss after having just caught the bouquet. She fought somewhat hard to not let it show on her face that she wasn’t the tiniest bit disappointed.

“Disappointed you didn’t catch it, Kitten?” Logan’s voiced boomed behind her.

Selina wrapped her arms about herself as she turned around to face him. “Nah. I’m in control of my own fate. I don’t need a ring. I know I’ve already got you wrapped around every one of my fingers,” she said confidently.

Logan’s eyebrows rose. “Oh you do, do you?” He approached her, his hands falling to grip onto her hips. Selina smiled and pushed her hips into his own with a purr. 

“You sayin’ you’d say no if I ever asked?” Logan said, brushing his stubble covered cheek against her own.  

“Of course not. Just letting you know there wasn’t any pressure,” she replied with a grin, peering up at him.

“Where have you been all my life?”  Logan asked.

“Shacking it up with the wrong kind of animal,” Selina said, raising onto the balls of her feet to kiss him. 

Kara wrapped her hands around Bruce’s neck, smiling from ear to ear as she eyed the wedding band on her finger. She was officially Batman’s wife. Things couldn’t be more surreal. 

“You ready to get out of here, husband?” Kara asked as she made the familiar motion as if ready to take flight. 

Bruce placed his left hand on Kara’s shoulder. She glanced down to it, eyeing the titanium band lacing his ring finger and then looked up at him.

“Why don’t you let me handle the flying for once?” Bruce asked with a grin.

 

Kara nodded in reply as Bruce dropped his one arm to snake around her waist, pulling her in tightly. He then raised his other arm straight into the air, launching his grappling hook. Soon the two whisked into the night sky, ready to take on every and any adventure the world threw their way. 


End file.
